A Secret Training
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: During Gohan's first time with Videl, he runs into a bit of a problem. Not sure what to do, he turns to Vegeta for help, but gets much more than just advice! Gohan/Videl and Gohan/Vegeta. Contains Het and Yaoi scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A Secret Training

A/N: Gohan runs into a problem during his first time having sex and turns to Vegeta for advice. Contains scenes of Het and Yaoi relationships. . Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Today was set to be the best day of Gohan's life. Videl had arrived at his house early that morning to celebrate his birthday. Of course his mother had initially made a huge fuss about him leaving, but finally relented to letting him go on the solemn vow to be home by supper time for cake.

After a brief flight, the two lovebirds touched down at their intended destination. They stood in a lush green forest in front of an overgrown cave. Videl gave him an excited grin and motioned him to follow her inside. Pushing the thin branches covering the entrance aside, Gohan took a few steps inside, squinting to see in the lower light.

"Why a cave?" Gohan asked as he looked at the damp walls around him.

Videl grinned again and took him by the hand leading him further inside. "Just wait a little while longer," she said, pulling out a flashlight to lead the way. They walked several minutes down a slopped path before stopping. Videl let go of Gohan's hand and fiddled with something in her pocket, but Gohan couldn't tell what.

There was a small crackle and Videl kneelt to light the lantern she had presumably just tossed out of a capsule. Gohan grimaced from the sudden bloom of light, but when he could see again, his jaw dropped in wonder. They were standing in the middle of a domed cavern, the walls glistened in the light and small specks of iridescent minerals reflected the light in twinkling colors. Gohan gazed at the ceiling and the walls; then as his eyes roamed downward, he saw there was another wonder here. Some five feet in front of them was a deep pool that also reflected the light on to the cave ceiling in dancing patterns.

Gohan caught sight of Videl grinning at his reaction from the corner of his eye and turned to pull her close. "It's beautiful, just like you."

Videl leaned in for a short, passionate kiss before replying, "Care for a birthday dip?" With that teasing question, she pulled away from him and walked towards the water's edge. Looking over her shoulder at him, she slipped out of her white pants and began to pull off her oversized blue shirt.

In somewhat of a panic, Gohan immediately turned his back to her. Even though they had been dating awhile, he had never seen her undressed before and his strict upbringing convinced him that he shouldn't look now. He bit his lip anxiously, she had undressed right in front of him, which meant she didn't mind if he saw, right? And they had been dating for several months already, so it was normal for things to progress to this point, right? And it was normal for him to want to look so badly, right?

Cautiously turning his head to peek, he caught a glimpse of her pale skin and snapped his face back to the front. _She's completely naked!_ His mind raced in a mixture of panic of what to do next and excitement about what could happen next. Before he could think on all the scenarios too long however, her voice drew his attention again.

"Gohan, come over here, the water feels nice!" As to add credibility to her statement, she splashed some water in his direction.

The half-Saiyan jumped slightly from the cool water droplets hitting the back of his neck. He nodded and made a fist to solidify his decision. His girlfriend had brought him to this romantic place on his birthday and now she was completely naked and calling for him. Son Gohan had not backed down from any challenge before and he would not do so now.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and fought back a gasp. Videl was sitting by the pool, one leg folded underneath her and the other dangling in the water. She was leaning back, propped up by her arms, so that her back was arched and pushing her bare breasts right into Gohan's view. The light from the lantern illuminated her slim body and Gohan was mesmerized by the glorious sight.

Videl blushed and looked away for a second. Turning back to meet his gaze, she pushed herself up onto her feet and smiled. "Don't just stand there, birthday boy, it's rude to stare," she said walking towards him with a coy smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

Feeling her tongue slid inside his mouth, Gohan was snapped back into action. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her tightly against him. The love of his life was right here taking the lead and enticing him so effectively. He pressed his palms flat against her skin, sliding them down to grab her toned ass and pull her hips against his.

Her body heat felt like a wildfire against his erection even through his clothing. He let out a low groan of pleasure at the sensation and thought he heard Videl moan as well. He broke the kiss with a gasp and looked at her face flushed with desire. He had never seen a sight so beautiful as her at that moment, even the cave paled in comparison.

It took all his willpower to break from her grasp long enough to strip off his clothes. Once free, however, he immediately pulled her back into his arms. Gohan kissed her skin freely as his hands wandered freely across her body, trying to learn every inch of her with his mouth and fingertips. Gohan took this chance to take the lead and lifted the temptress off the ground, letting her wrap her long legs around his waist. Once she was secure, he slowly lowered himself to the floor, so that she ended up in his lap.

Gohan leaned back to get a good view of the beautiful girl on top of him, which in turned caused her to shift enough that his dick slipped in between her wet lips. The feeling of her soft pussy against his hardened member was an amazing new sensation and he arched his hips up, trying to feel more of that wet heat. Videl let out a small moan of pleasure and ground down against Gohan, stroking her clit against his penis. Babbling words of gratitude for this moment, Gohan watched her rock wantonly atop him.

Her breasts bobbing in rhythm were too much to resist, and Gohan grabbed them both in a passionate squeeze, stroking her pink nipples in time. "Videl, you're so perfect," Gohan whispered against her neck before taking a few playful bites. Just her rubbing against his aching cock felt so good, he felt he could cum from that alone. He looked into her eyes and saw his own need reflected in them. He cupped a hand around her face and another around her waist to stop her movements as he gave her a slow, deep kiss.

It was not just a kiss for kissing's sake; however, it was a deliberate kiss that bared his soul to Videl. This was a kiss telling her that he trusted her absolutely and thanked her for trusting him with this moment. Videl must have interpreted this meaning, as he felt her slightly rise from his lap, then grab his dick with a firm hold while lowering herself back down and guiding him all the way inside her.

Gohan gasped and broke their kiss at the sudden flood of sensation and Videl gasped and winced momentarily, clutching his arm tightly. Gohan looked at her worriedly, forgetting about his own pleasure at her sound of pain. "Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?"

Videl smiled lopsidedly and her body slightly relaxed. "It's okay, I'm okay," she assured him. Letting out a deep breath, she gave a full smile this time and nodded at him to continue.

Gohan gave her a quick kiss of gratitude since he wasn't really sure he could sit there much longer in the delicate torture of wanting nothing more than to thrust away into that wet heaven and also not wanting to cause the human any pain. Instead of immediately continuing however, he lifted her off his lap and sat her atop his discarded clothing. Following suit, he crawled over her and planted a few hungry kisses across her chest and collarbone while also gently spreading her legs.

He made eye contact with her and Videl smiled at him with a small giggle. He slowly pushed back inside her tight vagina and then slowly pulled back out. Gohan had made a vow to go slow and take it easy, but the sensation of her pussy sucking him deeper and deeper inside her made that a difficult plan to follow. Her soft moans and half-lidded eyes made it even harder to think straight. The sight of her writhing beneath him, the scent of sweat and sex, and the sounds she made in response to him thrusting into her were an overload to the straight-laced Gohan.

The lust-fueled boy began to pound into her harder and faster which elicited squeals of pleasure from his partner. Longing—needing—to get even deeper, he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and grabbed her hips tightly, giving him a perfect angle of entry to strike deep into Videl's dripping pussy. Gohan's toes curled from the overwhelming pleasure and he threw his head back with a scream of passion. Without consciously wiling it, Gohan suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan and suddenly it was Videl screaming. Unlike her screams of lust from earlier, she was now screaming for him to stop.

Shaking his head as if previously in a trance, Gohan stopped moving and looked down at her. She was giving him a cross between a scowl and a grimace, neither a good omen for Gohan. "You're hurting me! Turn back right now!" she sternly said to him.

Gohan instantly dropped from his higher power state and pulled out of Videl, lowering her legs and cradling her head. "I'm sorry, Videl, I didn't mean to do that. It just sort of happened in the moment," he said in an apologetic voice. He kissed her cheek softly and gingerly laid a hand over entrance.

Videl shifted uncomfortably, 'that really hurt, Gohan, don't ever do that again."

Hurriedly nodding, Gohan promised, "I won't! I'll never transform again."

Videl gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as acceptance of his apology. She gave him a cheeky grin, "you'd better make me feel really good to make up for it then!"

Feeling his dick swell again at her words, he moved back into position and groaned in pleasure as he pushed back inside her. Videl began to respond to his movements, arching her back and rolling her hips to match his timing. They exchanged words of excitement and lustful moans. Gohan's hips pushed against her with increasing need and ferocity. Her insides rubbed and sucked his hot flesh making him swell in anticipation.

Not knowing how much longer he could hold on, Gohan was dizzy from the heady sensations. It was too much, too good; he had to give into the feeling rising throughout his whole body. He was so close, just a little more, then again without bidding or control, Gohan burst into Super Saiyan as the intense orgasm racked his body. He panted raggedly and blinked several times as he tried to clear his head from the sudden overload.

He could feel Videl wiggling underneath him and he looked down to see her scowling at him. Gohan's heart sank at the sight of tears welling in her eyes and realizing he had broken his promise to the girl he loved more than anything. "Videl, I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean…" he stammered, not knowing what he could possibly say to make up for his mistake.

"I told you not to do that, Gohan," Videl said bitterly as she released herself from his grasp and moved to begin dressing herself.

"I know! I swear I didn't mean to, I was trying not to do it…it just felt so great I lost control." Gohan balled his hands into fists, "I would never hurt you on purpose." He stood and crossed the distance to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking directly into her eyes. Gohan flinched at the betrayal he saw behind the tears and swallowed hard before speaking. "I love you, Videl. I know I hurt you, but if you can forgive me, I will do anything to make it up to you."

Videl looked at the ground for a few moments that seemed a lot longer than they actually were. "Gohan, I," she sighed deeply, "I love you too. I can forgive you; it was the first time after all." She held up a warning finger and her expression became serious. "But we are not having sex again until you learn how to control yourself. I mean it!"

Without responding, Gohan swooped in for a kiss. Videl slowly warmed up to him and began to vigorously respond. Before things got too heated though, she broke away and glared at him again, "promise?"

Gohan nodded enthusiastically, grateful that she not only forgave him, but that there was a possibility of more sex in the future. He vowed that he would gain control of himself and do whatever it took to make it up to Videl.

Pulling on her pants with a smile, Videl looked up to meet Gohan's gaze, "well, happy birthday!"

Laughing, Gohan quickly gave her another kiss and began to get dressed himself. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he wondered about the particulars of how he would master this new challenge. It was in times like this, that Gohan desperately wished his father was a little more helpful in noncombat scenarios. His heart sank at the thought of that conversation. He was roused from his brief despair by Videl slipping her hand into his.

"Let's get going, I don't want to make your mom mad," she said, running her free hand through her hair.

Gohan let out a small cry of panic at the thought of his mother's screaming on top of Videl's scolding and quickly scooped up the lantern and flashlight. Squeezing her hand tightly, he led the way out of the cave and they took off towards his house.

Throughout dinner, Gohan kept glancing nervously at his happy-go-lucky father, wondering if he could possibly ask Goku for advice. He didn't really want to know about his father's sex life, but surely the older Saiyan didn't have the same problem. If he could conceive Goten, then he must have been able to control himself. Gohan knew his mother was tough, but was she that tough?

Grimacing, Gohan tried to shake the image from his mind and concentrate on his meal instead. But what if he did ask his father for help? Could he trust his dad not to let it slip to his mom? Once Chi-Chi started prying, she was a formidable force and Gohan felt his life would be in danger if she knew he was having sex before marriage. If he could not ask his father, that left him only one other option. Gohan sighed deeply as he realized he was between a rock and a hard place. Ask his dad or ask Vegeta.

"Gohan, are you alright? You've barely eaten," Chi-Chi asked while staring at him worriedly.

"No, I'm fine!" Gohan laughed nervously and quickly stuffed his mouth full. "Everything tastes great, mom!"

"You outdid yourself this year, Chi-Chi!" exclaimed Goku between bites.

Even Videl chimed in, "It's a lovely dinner, ma'am." Goten didn't bother to stop eating to thank her, instead the young boy just grinned and ate faster. All the praise seemed to satisfy Chi-Chi and she asked no more plying questions.

They passed the rest of the dinner in as much conversation as you can have with three Saiyans eating everything in sight. Once all the food had disappeared, Chi-Chi brought out a giant chocolate cake lined with nineteen candles. They began to sing for Gohan's birthday, when Chi-Chi noticed Goten sneaking a bite of cake before time and flew into one of her signature yelling fits.

However, while she was focused on scolding Goten, Goku took the opportunity to take his own sample of cake. Shoveling forkful after forkful into his mouth, Chi-Chi soon noticed him and added him to her loud berating. Gohan and Videl could only laugh at the scene as they tried to calm the irate mother down. Finally they succeeded and were able to end the evening on a happy note.

After retiring to his room, Gohan lay down on his bed and gazed at the ceiling. He really wished that he could ask Bulma about his dilemma—she seemed the most likely to take him seriously and give him legitimate sex advice. Unfortunately though, she knew nothing about being a Super Saiyan and wouldn't be much help in that department. He would ultimately still have to ask Vegeta.

Heart sinking at the thought of asking the surly man for sex tips, Gohan dreaded that conversation. He pictured it going a thousand different ways—the best scenario was Vegeta merely laughed at him. Gohan pouted that Piccolo was asexual and couldn't help at all. Maybe he should just ask his father after all. The fresh memory of his mother's tirade dissuaded him though. If she found out she'd be unstoppable! Gohan shuddered at the thought of the rampage it would spawn.

He sighed and threw an arm over his forehead. Why hadn't he been able to control himself? That had never happened before with just his hand. Was it because the feeling of actually being inside Videl had been so intense? He felt like he could learn to control himself given the chance, but the thought of hurting his girlfriend again just to test it was out of the question. Videl trusted him and he couldn't break that trust again.

Memories from in the cave came back to Gohan and he felt his arousal growing. He definitely wanted to have more sex with Videl—that had to happen. His dick ached and he made up his mind to ask the Prince of all Saiyans first thing in the morning. In the meantime however, he would have to take care of this situation himself.

Gohan touched down on the lawn of Capsule Corporation early in the morning. His confidence was in full force on the short trip over, but now that he had actually arrived nervousness began to gnaw at his stomach. He reminded himself of his promise to have more sex and rang the doorbell. In the few moments he waited for an answer, the urge to bolt rose in him. But when Bulma arrived at the door with a warm smile on her face, he knew it was too late.

"Gohan, happy birthday! Come inside!" the overly enthusiastic woman practically dragged him inside and led him through her expansive home.

Gohan smiled nervously, "Actually, Bulma, I came to see Vegeta."

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms. "I should have guessed. What has he done this time?"

"Oh, no, nothing! I just wanted to talk to him about a, uh, technique I'm trying to learn," Gohan stammered out awkwardly.

"Well whatever it is, don't tell him that. He'll never let you live it down that the almighty Prince of all Saiyans knew something you or your father didn't know," Bulma said with an ever deeper frown. "But if you must, he's out in the gravity chamber. He practically never leaves the place." She then walked off muttering curses about Vegeta, leaving Gohan to find his own way.

Gohan's trepidation mounted with each step and he was in no rush to reach his destination. But he was unable to delay the inevitable forever and sooner than he wished he was standing outside the gravity chamber door. Opening it slightly, he peeked inside to see Vegeta flying about avoiding dozens of laser blasts from floating robots. Unsure of whether he should enter or wait, Gohan stood nervously in the doorway.

Surely Vegeta knew he was there, but the older man made no acknowledgment of him. Gohan was afraid to speak up; scared that he would break the other's concentration causing some horrible disaster to occur that he would be blamed for. So he waited. Vegeta continued on, but seemed to be finishing as Gohan noticed that Vegeta was turning off robots as he dodged their blasts. When the last one was turned off, Vegeta floated to the ground and picked up a towel to clean himself.

"Did you come here for a reason or are you just going to stare all day?" Vegeta sneered without looking at Gohan.

Gohan laughed nervously and greeted the older Saiyan as he walked inside. "I actually came for..." Gohan looked sheepishly at the ground, "for some help, Vegeta."

The full-blooded man turned upon hearing this and snorted, "what help could the son of Kakarot want from me?"

Gohan could feel his face burning as he turned a deep red in embarrassment. "Well, it's a, sorta, private matter," he trailed off, not wanting to say the words aloud.

"Spit it out, boy! I haven't got all day to listen to your prattling!" Vegeta said angrily clenching his towel.

"I need sex advice!" Gohan blurted out under pressure. His eyes grew wide and he clasped his hands over his mouth in shock that he had said the words aloud. He prayed to Kami to die on spot.

Vegeta's eyes also bulged at the young man's words and his mouth dropped in shock. "What did you say?" he asked, probably sure he had heard it wrong.

Gohan's prayers to die went unanswered and so he was forced to explain himself. "I had sex with Videl for the first time and…and I kept going Super Saiyan when I was about to…you know…and it hurt her…so I need to know how to…not…do that…" Gohan could not look Vegeta in the eye as he spoke.

After Gohan finished speaking there was an embarrassing silence for a moment before Vegeta threw his head back in a loud fit of laughter. The laughter showed no sign of stopping and before long Vegeta was doubled over, clutching his sides as he laughed.

Gohan's embarrassment deepened and he pleaded with the man, "Vegeta, please, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't serious!"

Vegeta stood and wiped the tears from his eyes as he got his laughter under control. "Well, well, all that power and no way to control it? I expected more from the same person who defeated Cell." Gohan said nothing, so Vegeta continued. "Am I correct in assuming you're here because you couldn't ask your father?"

Gohan nodded. "Please, Vegeta, I need to know how you control your transformation when you're…" he trailed off and waved his hand, hoping Vegeta wouldn't make him say it.

"When I'm fucking Bulma?" Vegeta grinned, "What makes you so sure that I do? Maybe she likes it rough."

He didn't think it possible, but somehow Gohan's face grew even redder. His mouth moved but no words seemed to come out to convey his thoughts.

Vegeta laughed again at the sight of one of Earth's strongest warriors in such a state, and then crossed his arms with a grin. "I've never gone Super Saiyan during sex and have never felt the urge to do so. Why did you?"

Gohan looked up, hoping this was a signal that the Prince would help. "I don't know. It just felt so good and my power was building up and it just came out…" He saw the bemused Saiyan trying to stifle laughter and frowned. "Fine, if you can't help me, can we just forget this ever happened"

Vegeta smirked again and waved a hand dismissively. "It is probably because you are young and were a virgin. You never experienced it before, so you couldn't control your power when you were fucking. I had a lot of sex before I obtained the power of a Super Saiyan, so perhaps that is why. Just do it a few more times and you'll get the hang of it." Vegeta began to walk towards to door, done with the conversation.

Gohan grabbed the Saiyan's arm and held him back. "But that's the problem! I don't want to have sex again and risk hurting Videl! Is there anything you can tell me?"

Vegeta wrenched his arm away from the boy. "If that is the problem, just find someone else to practice on until you can control yourself. It's not as big a deal as you're making it out to be." He moved to leave, but Gohan stopped him again.

"I don't want to sleep with another woman! And I don't want to hurt someone else just so I can learn not to hurt Videl." Gohan stepped in front of Vegeta and looked him straight in the eye. "I thought the Prince of all Saiyans would have better advice than that!"

Vegeta scowled and Gohan could tell the insult had caught his attention. He stood staring down the shorter man, waiting for Vegeta's pride to flare up and give him real advice.

After a long period of silence, Vegeta spoke calmly, looking straight into Gohan's eyes. "How badly do you want my help?"

"Please, Vegeta, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I trust you. I really need your help. I made a promise to Videl and I intend to keep it." Gohan said, returning the gaze with sincerity.

"Hn. And you've never had this problem with masturbation?"

Gohan blushed again, but not as deeply as before, "No, it was the first time it happened."

"Then training that way will be useless. You will have to train with someone who can handle the transformation if you can't control yourself," Vegeta said after some contemplation. "I don't know of another solution if the problem is the sex itself."

Gohan's shoulders drooped and he frowned. It did make sense after all. Vegeta already knew how to control his regular power during sex, so when he reached Super Saiyan the basics were already in place. Gohan had been thrown into it at the peak of his power so he had no knowledge in place. He did agree that he just needed more practice, he had already thought of that. But again, someone who could handle the brunt of his power? Videl was incredibly strong for an Earthling and she couldn't even stand it. Who could he possible find stronger than her?

"Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently, breaking Gohan out of his thoughts.

"But who on Earth is stronger than Videl and even if I did find her, how would I convince her to sleep with me?" Gohan asked. His stomach turned at the thought of cheating on Videl, but he had to look at it as Vegeta said: training so that he could make love to her without hurting her.

Vegeta scowled, "I'm not talking about some weak Earth woman, you imbecile- I'm talking about me! You said you needed my help and I'm offering to train you, even if you are a low class half-blood."

Gohan began to wonder if his face would ever be the same as he felt the blood again rushing to his cheeks. "YOU?! You mean, me and…? Like..." Gohan stammered and shook his head. He backed up from the other Saiyan and stumbled in his haste. "No, I mean, you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed the off-balanced boy backwards, causing him to tumble to the floor. "You came to me instead of your father, begged for my help, and are too scared to accept it. I'm not suggesting we hold hands and gaze deeply into each other's' eyes," Vegeta sneered at the fallen boy. "It is training and nothing more. If you think I've long harbored some secret sexual attraction to you and am trying to act on it, then you're sorely mistaken."

Gohan sat on the floor in a daze. His head was swimming too fast to even understand his own thoughts. Have sex with Vegeta? The idea seemed so ludicrous that he couldn't even comprehend it. Sex with Vegeta? The man who once tried to kill him and everyone else on Earth? The man who had an undying rivalry with his whole family? Gohan had never thought of having sex with a man before and how old was Vegeta anyway? Older than his father, was all Gohan knew. And did he mention that Vegeta was a man?

"If the thought bothers you so much, then have it your way and simply erase this conversation from your memory. Perhaps your father knows a better way after all," Vegeta said, walking past the stunned youth and exiting the gravity chamber.

Remaining on the floor in a stupor, Gohan tried to wrap his head around the situation. Fact one: He couldn't risk hurting Videl again. Fact two: Vegeta just offered sex—training—to him. Fact three: His last option was to ask his father. Of all the scenarios he had envisioned last night, this had never been one of them. Vegeta's words echoed in his ears and the mental images that accompanied them were hard to banish from his mind.

There was no way. Gohan couldn't do it. It would just be too weird. He pushed himself off the floor and headed for the door. Grabbing the door handle, he paused and thought about the Prince's offer again. " _It is training and nothing more."_ It seemed to fit that Vegeta would think so casually of sex. But if Vegeta was a man and Gohan was a man, what was going to happen during that training? Was Vegeta going to do weird kinky things to him and make him a sex slave?

Gohan covered his face to hide his almost constant blushing. He refused to be a sex slave to Vegeta! Wiping the thoughts from his mind, Gohan threw open the door and left Capsule Corporation. Thankful that he didn't run into anyone on the way out, he took off for his home at top speed.

He soon landed in the front yard and scanned the area for his dad. Stepping inside, he caught sight of his mother in the kitchen and approached her. "Hey, mom, have you seen dad around?" He asked with a small smile.

Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips, "I don't know where that father of yours is, probably off training somewhere as usual. I'm sure he'll be back for supper. Did you need something, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled and shook his head, "No, I was just looking for him is all." He left quickly before she could ask any more questions. Taking flight in no particular direction, he searched for his father's power signature. Not sensing Goku anywhere, he stopped in the air and concentrated harder. Still there was no sign of him. Gohan sighed in disappointment. Perhaps his father was training with King Kai again; he had been going there often even though Gohan thought the Hyperbolic Time Chamber would be a better place to train.

Shrugging, Gohan instead concentrated on Piccolo's power. Sensing his trusted mentor to the north, he few off in that direction. Gohan shivered as his flight took him towards the North Pole. He knew Piccolo liked it here because the cold kept almost everyone away, but couldn't he be a little more considerate of that the fact that some people wanted to visit him? Feeling that he was close, he stopped and called out for the Namekian. "Piccolo? Piccolo!" He looked around and finally glimpsed the man rising into the air.

Gohan quickly flew towards the other man with an enthusiastic grin. "Hey, Piccolo! How have you been?" he asked with a small wave.

Piccolo's lips twitched in an almost smile to see the boy. "Gohan, happy birthday. What brings you all the way up here?"

Gohan smiled nervously, "Can I ask for your advice on something? It's kind of a secret."

Piccolo's eyebrow arched, but he nodded and motioned for them to land. Once on the ground, Gohan recounted the events of the previous day and this morning. "What do you think I should do. Piccolo?" he asked after explaining a few details to the Namekian.

"I really wish everyone would leave me out of this romance nonsense," Piccolo said with a frown. "I have no advice for you on that part. I hate to admit anything that stuck-up bastard says is right, but he has a point. If you only go Super Saiyan when you're with another person, then that is how you will have to practice. Can't you just focus on something else until it's over with?"

Gohan put his hand behind his head, "Well that kind of defeats the purpose," he said with an awkward laugh.

Piccolo rolled his eyes before replying, "Then Vegeta's solution is still the best one. He did offer to train you."

The young Saiyan frowned, he knew Piccolo wouldn't be much help, but he never thought his mentor would side with Vegeta. "But it's _Vegeta,"_ Gohan said under his breath.

"And? He fathered Trunks, so he must know what he's doing when comes to…that," Piccolo said sarcastically. "He's obviously not the most likable man, but he's proven his worth. A few times anyway." Piccolo added with a derisive snort.

Gohan stared at the ground in silence. He knew he was in trouble when Piccolo agreed with Vegeta on something. There was still a slim possibility that his father might know another way, but there was also the possibility that he didn't. And there was also the possibility that he would tease Gohan just as Vegeta had. But in a more fatherly, light-hearted way, of course-which was still just as bad in Gohan's eyes.

Piccolo seemed to sense Gohan's turmoil and sighed. "Only you can decide how much you need the training. Maybe the next time you're with Videl it won't happen. Or maybe it will happen again and your body will learn to do it every time once it becomes part of your muscle memory."

His words seemed to affect Gohan, causing the young man to shudder. Gohan took a deep breath and exhaled. He met Piccolo's eyes and nodded. This was a battle Gohan couldn't afford to lose. He would have to go in with every preparation. "Thanks, Piccolo. I know what I need to do now." They exchanged smiles-Gohan's wide and grateful, Piccolo's small but warm—before Gohan took off with a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or universe.

A/N: This chapter does include graphic Yaoi scenes, so if you were hoping for more het consider yourself warned! And just a side note, I already had half of this chapter written which is how I got it published so quickly. The next chapter might take a little longer, so please forgive me. Other than that, please enjoy!

Chapter Two

Landing at the Briefs' home for the second time that day, Gohan steeled himself and rang the bell again. This time it was Trunks who answered, clearly upset that Goten wasn't there too. After a short inquiry as to Vegeta's whereabouts, Gohan was again directed to the Gravity Chamber. However, this time Gohan boldly opened the door and stepped inside, only to narrowly miss being blasted from one of the robots' lasers.

"What is it this time, premature ejaculation?" Vegeta asked mockingly without looking at the intruder.

Gohan resisted the urge to respond to Vegeta's taunts, instead keeping calm. "Vegeta, I've thought about your offer, to train, and I want to accept."

"Oh? You've changed your mind. Perhaps I've also changed my mind about helping you," Vegeta answered, dodging blast after blast expertly while immobilizing the robots attacking him.

Gohan let out a small gasp, after all that agonizing debate the other Saiyan would rescind his offer like that? Gohan clenched his teeth, knowing he should have expected something like this from the surly warrior.

"Are you mad?" Vegeta laughed, "Fine. I will show you how much of a generous prince I can be. If you can best me in battle, I will help you. Otherwise you better invest in stronger lube." He grinned as he briefly met eyes with Gohan.

Balling his hands into fists, Gohan watched Vegeta land gracefully in front of him, having just shut down his last robot. "Fine, if you think you can take me, Vegeta, I'll show you my full power!"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his compact chest and cocked his head to the side. "Oh, but I failed to mention one thing: you can't use your Super Saiyan powers to beat me," he said with a smirk.

Gohan crouched down into a fighting stance and grinned confidently back at the Prince, "I'll still have enough power to beat you."

Still smirking, Vegeta only motioned for Gohan to come at him. Gohan obliged and rushed at the older man with a fist aimed at his face. Vegeta easily dodged and stepped backwards. Gohan followed and threw more punches and kicks, all of which were either dodged or deflected by the seasoned warrior.

"What's the point of sparring if you're not going to fight back?" shouted Gohan, irritation creeping into his voice.

Vegeta grinned while knocking Gohan's punch out of the way and suddenly head-butted the boy. Gohan reeled back, taken by surprise, but didn't have much time to reflect as Vegeta came in with a follow up attack. Now it was Gohan on the defensive, blocking kicks and punches, and using the few openings he saw to throw a few punches of his own.

While he felt that he should have expected Vegeta to be stronger than during the battle with Buu, he was still surprised that he had closed so much of the gap between him and Gohan in that short of time. Gohan could tell that his devotion to his studies and lack of practice had taken its toll. Vegeta took advantage of the distraction and landed a hard blow to Gohan's face that sent him flying back.

Gohan righted himself and was now determined to wipe the grin off the Prince's face. He powered up, careful not to become a Super Saiyan and flew at his taunting foe. Gaining ground, Gohan's blows began to hit their target and the two fought with equal ferocity.

After several minutes of their heated battle, Gohan decided he had played the Prince's game long enough and powered up further, determined to end this quickly. He landed several heavy strikes on the Prince, sending him crashing into one of the chamber's walls. As Vegeta pushed himself from the surface, Gohan closed in with the final blow aiming a strong punch at the Saiyan's head. Inches from hitting Vegeta's face, his blow was caught and held—forcing Gohan to look into bright blue eyes with shock.

"I never said _I_ couldn't become a Super Saiyan," Vegeta said coldly as they locked eyes.

"Vegeta-!" Gohan was cut off as Vegeta pulled the boy towards him, kneeing him hard in the gut and then letting him fall to the floor.

Vegeta landed next to Gohan -who was clutching his stomach with a wince. He crossed his arms and looked down on the boy with a blank expression. "That was your first lesson."

Gohan looked up at him with a grimace; the lesson Vegeta was giving was not lost on Gohan. He stood and frowned at the other, "Okay, I get it. But that doesn't really help me in sex."

Vegeta's mouth twitched in anger, "Now that you know how the receiving side feels, you have motivation not to do it to your woman. If you're so eager for the sexual part then follow me." He began walking towards the door and turned back angrily when Gohan didn't immediately follow. "Well? Did you want training or not?" the Prince asked with a clenched fist.

The outburst snapped Gohan's attention back and he hurriedly scrambled to follow after the man. Vegeta let out a quiet sound of annoyance, but led the way through the compound. Gohan followed behind the small figure feeling extremely awkward. He really had no idea of what was going to happen next and that greatly worried him. As they wound through the endless hallways, Gohan hoped nobody saw them together because he wasn't quite sure how to explain what was happening and he feared what Vegeta would say.

They finally arrived at their destination without incident and Gohan thanked Kami for small favors. He didn't recognize where he was, but their home was so large that it didn't really surprise him. Vegeta ushered him inside the room, which was sparsely decorated. Only a large dresser and even larger bed that dwarfed the small side-table beside it were in the room, but there was another partially open door which seemed to lead to a bathroom. The sight of the bed and the sound of the door clicking locked behind him put Gohan on edge.

"Vegeta, I refuse to be your sex slave!" Gohan blurted out, each passing second making him more nervous. Vegeta looked at him in disbelief and then cackled loudly at the outburst—which didn't do much to dispel Gohan's fears.

"Take off your pants and sit over there," Vegeta motioned to the bed.

Gohan's face turned beet red, "My pants?" he stammered.

"Leave them on if you wish, but it would be much easier without," Vegeta answered, as if it was a perfectly normal conversation for the two to be having.

Frozen in place, Gohan could only make small panicked sounds. He knew that he had agreed to Vegeta's offer and something like this was bound to happen. But that didn't mean he was quite ready for it.

"Would you relax and hurry up!" Vegeta snapped as he motioned towards the bed. Gohan still was in shock, so Vegeta grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him onto the bed in a sitting position. The vein in his forehead throbbed as the youth still remained motionless, so he knelt in front of the boy and undid his pants for him. With a quick hard tug, Vegeta pulled down Gohan's pants and boxers enough to leave him completely exposed.

This was enough to finally snap Gohan out of his dazed state and he quickly moved his hands to cover himself. "Vegeta! You could at least given me some warning!" he said in embarrassment.

Vegeta covered his face with his palm. "What the hell did you think was going to happen? When you agreed to this, I thought you understood that sexual training involved sex."

"Yeah, but, I would have liked some warning, or something," Gohan mumbled, feeling incredibly foolish.

"Here is your warning: You are going to sit there while I suck your dick and you will attempt not to turn Super Saiyan. Are you clear on the plan now?" Vegeta said angrily.

Gohan weakly nodded afraid to say anything else. He lifted his hands out of the way and called upon all the courage he could muster to try and relax. Closing his eyes, he tried to pretend that it was Videl in front of him.

Without any more discussion, Vegeta grabbed Gohan's limp member by the base and took it into his mouth. Using his hand and mouth in rhythm, he stroked and sucked at a steady pace.

Gohan's body tensed at the feeling, both pleasurable and weird at the same time. He let out a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the pleasure part. Pretending the Prince's hot, wet mouth was Videl's pussy instead, he felt himself start to stiffen. He blocked out other thoughts and concentrated on the memories of the day before and the sensations gliding across his dick now.

Fully erect now, the attention being paid to his dick caused Gohan to let out a small moan. Hearing his own voice, Gohan opened his eyes, hoping the Prince hadn't heard. If he had, Vegeta made no indication, instead concentrating solely on sucking Gohan's throbbing organ. There was something almost mesmerizing about the sight of his head bobbing up and down in a steady pace. The feelings of ecstasy that those motions gave were hard to ignore.

Gohan began to breathe deeper as he watched his cock slid in and out of Vegeta's mouth. He thought again about yesterday and the sight of Videl taking that same cock deep inside her. His muscles began to tense as the pleasure of yesterday began to blend with the older man's actions and Gohan closed his eyes again.

It was at this time that Vegeta began to become more aggressive, moving his hand and mouth faster and sucking harder on the large dick in front of him. Gohan felt his hips moving on their own, wantonly wanting more of the Prince's offerings. He was stopped however; as Vegeta's free hand came to rest on his thigh, holding him in place. The thoughts in Gohan's mind began to blur and he began breathing raggedly. His body felt so good that right now it didn't matter where that satisfaction came from as long as he got more of it.

Vegeta was going in for the kill now; sucking Gohan's twitching cock with wild abandon. The slurping noises he was making rivaled the gasps and groans that escaped Gohan's parted lips. Gohan was near the edge and grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulder, trying to steady himself as his body was wracked with the delicious onslaught. This must not have been to Vegeta's liking and he slapped the offending hand away without breaking his movements. Clutching the silky sheets instead, Gohan ached for the release that was so close to him now.

He barely registered Vegeta shifting in front of him, but he definitely noticed when he felt his throbbing dick slid completely between the soft lips of the Prince. Gohan's eyes shot open and he saw that Vegeta had swallowed him completely and was deep-throating the long cock all the way to the balls. Gohan whimpered and he heard himself talking, but he wasn't even sure what he was saying. He took a deep breath as he felt his body tense and tried to concentrate on his power. "Tried" being the key word as he felt himself wrapped in the heat of Vegeta's mouth and throat, coaxing him toward the point of no return. Gohan's body was flooded with heat and he gripped the sheets even tighter as he let out a silent scream, cumming with a rush of ecstasy. He collapsed against the bed, chest heaving and lights dancing before his eyes.

After a brief recovery, he looked around but didn't see the other man. Sitting up, he noticed that Vegeta had disappeared into the bathroom while he was still dazed. Realizing that he was still exposed, Gohan stood shakily and redressed himself. Wondering what he should say to the other man, he saw Vegeta stride out of the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face.

"If you go Super Saiyan again, I will bite your dick off," Vegeta said darkly.

Instinctively covering his crotch at the thought, Gohan gasped. He hadn't even realized that he had transformed—he wasn't currently in his Super Saiyan form. Was Piccolo right? Would he always be unable to control himself? He shook his head in thought. No. If Vegeta and his father could do it, then he could too. It was a little embarrassing to look Vegeta in the eye after what just happened, but he did it anyway, "I'm sorry, I thought I had controlled it that time."

Vegeta scowled. "To think I could have been surpassed by someone with so little self-control," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Passing the stunned boy, he unlocked the door and stood waiting for Gohan to exit. "Come back tomorrow with more restraint."

Gohan made his way out of the room and glanced back to say something, but Vegeta shut the door in his face. Sighing, Gohan walked off in an attempt to remember the way to the exit. Only having to backtrack a few times, he finally made his way outside. Not wanting to go home quite yet, Gohan flew south, looking for a private spot to clear his head.

Glimpsing a rocky plain ahead, Gohan landed atop a hillside and sat with his knees against his chest. "That really just happened," he said aloud, as if that was the only way to truly confirm it. Vegeta, the proud Prince, the once evil mercenary, the reluctant hero, had indeed performed oral sex on Gohan. Wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knee, Gohan recalled the bizarre events. He couldn't deny that it had felt good, but was that okay? Was it alright that he had enjoyed Vegeta's touch?

Gohan's brow furrowed at the thought that he had cheated on Videl in actions, but if he did it in order to be with her, did it still count? He had promised her that he would do anything to control himself the next time they had sex, did that include getting his dick sucked by another man? Vegeta had said it was just training and there were no feelings involved, was that a plausible excuse for his actions?

With a sigh, Gohan lay back and watched the clouds slowly cross the sky. It was too late to be thinking these things—he had already gone through with the actions. Vegeta expected him to come again tomorrow. If he went back to Videl now and ended up hurting her again then this transgression would have been for nothing. He had committed to this and he was going to see it out, right or wrong.

After thinking it through, Gohan felt a little more at peace with the situation. It had been awkward at first, but thankfully, Vegeta had not made it weirder than it already was. If it was just blowjobs, then Gohan could handle it. Picturing Videl in the heat of the moment hadn't been too hard for the boy. But seeing his dick being swallowed whole by Vegeta? Gohan shivered as he vividly recalled the feeling of Vegeta's hot throat enveloping him. Blood rushed to his cock, and Gohan stared at his half erection in shock.

Knowing he had to get his mind off this train of thought, he stood and did some light stretches before launching into a simple training routine. Instead of sex, he turned his thoughts to the sparring session he had with Vegeta in the Gravity Chamber. It had felt good to fight again and put his training to use. He made a mental note to ask his father to spar with him soon, something he hadn't done in a while since he had been concentrating on school work.

He quickly tired himself out considering what he had been through today. Deciding it was time to head home, he took off at a relaxed pace. It was still a few hours until dinner, but Gohan's stomach growled in protest of waiting that long. Briefly thinking of visiting Videl to pass some time, he decided against it. No, he thought, it was better to wait until he was ready to share his results. He wasn't too sure what he would say to her if she happened to ask about having sex again.

Forgetting about that line of thought as his house came into view, he saw that his father and Goten were outside playing. Landing nearby with a grin, he joined in their game of chase until the call for supper came.

After a peaceful dinner, Gohan went to his room to get some homework out of the way. Pouring through his books, he heard someone enter and he turned to see his dad in the doorway.

"Chi-Chi said you were looking for me earlier, what's up?" Goku asked with a smile.

Gohan smiled back, "Oh it was nothing, I just wanted your advice, but it's okay," he answered.

"Oh?" Goku's interest peaked and he walked further in the room. "Is it a new fighting move?" he asked as he punched the air.

Gohan laughed nervously, wondering why he had said anything. "No, it was about me and Videl…" he said with a sheepish smile.

His father grinned and gave Gohan a hard pat on the back. "Girl problems, huh? My son is growing up so fast! What was it? Did you kiss her already, you stud!" Goku laughed loudly and practically beamed with pride.

Suddenly grateful that he hadn't come to his father for the sex advice, Gohan forced a laugh himself. "Yeah, I was pretty nervous about it."

Goku seemed to suddenly think of something, "You know I was about your age when I married Chi-Chi. Are you and Videl getting married?!" he screamed out the last part with a shocked look on his face.

"WHAT!? MY GOHAN IS GETTING MARRIED?!" Chi-Chi's voice carried from the kitchen and a few seconds later she was in the doorway, bracing herself from the news.

Gohan looked between his two parents in shock and disbelief. "No! It's not like that! I mean maybe one day," he put his hand behind his head wondering how he had even gotten into this situation.

Chi-Chi pushed her way past Goku and grabbed Gohan by the front of his shirt, "Tell me the truth, Gohan! Do you already have a date picked out? Why didn't you tell me sooner! I need to start planning out all the food I'll have to cook! And I'll have to find a dress to wear too! I wish you hadn't waited this long to tell me!" She shook him as she spoke, barely getting in a breath between words.

Prying her hands off and standing, he put his arms on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Mom, I promise I don't have a date picked out. We're not getting married! I have to concentrate on becoming a great scholar before any of that happens,' he said, trying to calm his mother down.

Instead of calming down, however, Chi-Chi turned to her husband and began to yell at him instead. "Why did you say they were getting married?! You got me all worked up over nothing!"

Goku cowered before her and waved his hands in front of him, "I'm sorry! It was just a thought!"

As the bickering continued, Gohan gently pushed them out of his room and let them continue outside. Looking down he saw his brother standing there with a confused look in his eyes. "You're getting married, Gohan?" he asked in puzzlement.

Sighing, "No, it's just a mix-up," he shut the door behind him and tried to get his mind back on his homework.

The next day in class, Gohan could barely concentrate on what the professor was saying, His mind kept wandering to his training with Vegeta. Part of him wanted to get up and go right now just to get it out of the way and another part wanted to put it off as long as possible. And another small voice in the back of his head thought, ' _hey, it felt pretty good.'_

Oddly enough, that it felt good was also part of the problem. He hadn't expected to actually enjoy it as much as he had. What if enjoyed it again or worse: what if he didn't need to picture Videl to enjoy it? And obviously Gohan was no sex expert, but he was pretty sure that you didn't deep-throat someone so easily on the first try—Vegeta had obviously done that before.

In fact, the whole encounter was so casual for Vegeta now that Gohan thought about it. The Saiyan had suggested it in the first place and he didn't hesitate at all in sucking him off. Gohan didn't think the older man was gay—he had some sort of a relationship with Bulma and Gohan couldn't remember Vegeta ever saying or doing anything that gave him that impression before. But then again usually the only time he had previously spent with Vegeta was in life or death situations—not really the ideal time to question one's sexuality. Gohan put the thoughts aside; it didn't really matter to him as long as Vegeta helped him. That was the most important part and everything else was background noise.

Thankfully the class soon came to a close and Gohan quickly left towards the Briefs' home. It did not take him long to make the trip and he touched down on the front lawn. While reaching for the doorbell, a panicked thought suddenly struck Gohan: what was he supposed to say to Vegeta when he saw him? ' _Oh, hey, Vegeta! Sure is nice weather today, well, I'm ready for my blow-job now!'_ Kami, this was weird. No, he would just say hello and let Vegeta do the talking. It seemed to work yesterday. And if anything—

"Are you going to continue standing there like an imbecile or come inside?"

A deep voice cut Gohan off mid-thought and he looked up to see Vegeta standing in the doorway with arms folded across his chest. Gohan wondered when the hell he had even opened the door. "Uh, sorry, I wasn't expecting you since I hadn't rung yet…" Gohan said, a bit of confusion in his voice.

"I sensed your energy approaching. I didn't want the woman and child wondering why you keep showing up on our doorstep," Vegeta said as he stepped to the side, allowing Gohan to enter.

"Oh, that makes sense," Gohan said, surprised that Vegeta had put that much thought into it. He followed the Saiyan through the long hallways again, this time recognizing turns and secretly memorizing the route so he wouldn't get lost again when leaving. Once they were back in Vegeta's room, the Prince locked the door and wordlessly motioned Gohan to the bed. Again the nervousness set in even though he knew what was going to happen. "Should I?" Gohan held the buckle of his pants, not knowing the proper etiquette in this situation.

"I can do it with your clothes on, but it won't feel nearly as good," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan wasn't sure, but there seemed to be an almost playful gleam in the man's eyes. Or maybe he was just mocking Gohan. Either way, the situation and what Vegeta had just said were having a strange effect on Gohan. He could already feel his penis swelling at just the mention of feeling good. As he undid his pants and slid them down to his ankles he wondered if he was becoming a pervert. Watching Vegeta eye him as the Saiyan crossed the room to kneel before him again, Gohan became more aroused.

"Hn. Not so nervous this time?" Vegeta asked with the slightest curl of his lip.

Gohan blushed and looked away, but did not reply. Instead he waited for that smart mouth to descend upon his dick, but this time Vegeta started with his hands. The older man had both hands around his member and was stroking it while squeezing firmly. Gohan fought the urge to look, instead concentrating on the wall to his right.

Videl had only very briefly touched his dick, but he wondered if she would do it like this. Vegeta's signature white gloves had a tingling effect on his skin as Vegeta's nimble fingers caressed him to full arousal. Gohan let out a hitched breath and curled his hands into fists in response to the strange feeling. He felt a hand move to the top of his dick and gently play with the head, tracing circles over it while the other continued pumping his shaft. Gohan fought back a groan as his cock ached. As good as it felt right now, he wanted more. He wanted Vegeta's mouth on him and he wanted it now.

Finally turning to look at Vegeta, Gohan saw that the other was just watching him. Gohan frowned, feeling that Vegeta was somehow making fun of him. He locked eyes with the Saiyan and gave him a stern look. At least Gohan hoped it was stern and didn't show how badly he needed Vegeta right now. However it looked, it seemed to work and the older man complied with his unspoken wishes, taking Gohan into his mouth.

Oh yes, this was what Gohan had come for. He then stopped himself. This wasn't what he had come for—well it was, but it was more than that. He had come because of his promise to Videl. To learn how to not hurt her. Getting some pleasure was the enjoyable byproduct, but not the main goal. Gohan closed his eyes and silently cursed himself, why was it so hard to think when he was in that mouth?

Vegeta must have sensed something and he pulled away from the young man. "Having second thoughts now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Gohan hastily snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Vegeta move back. "No, I'm sorry, I was," he trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Looking at him with annoyance for a moment, Vegeta rolled his eyes and spread Gohan's legs further. Moving into a slightly different position he then took the majority of the cock in front of him into his mouth while keeping his hands on Gohan's thighs.

The sudden movement took Gohan by surprise and his head rolled back in appreciation. He felt Vegeta's lips wrapped tightly around him, creating a vacuum with his mouth that felt incredible. Gohan wanted to grab Vegeta's head and force his dick all the way inside that hot mouth, but after yesterday he didn't dare touch the Prince. Instead he leaned back on his elbows and let the ripples of pleasure flow through his body.

He watched through half-lidded eyes as Vegeta's head bobbed up and down, sucking on his aching flesh as if it were his last meal. ' _Damn he's good.'_ Gohan thought, his hips fighting against Vegeta's hold to arch up into that heaven. To give in to the pleasure this time was easier and Gohan moaned in anticipation of his orgasmic rush.

Just as he was on the precipice before the sweet fall, he felt power start to surge through his body. He tried to fight it back, but suddenly felt teeth clamp around his cock and Gohan screamed in pain. Whipping his head up to see Vegeta scowling at him, Gohan grabbed his throbbing penis just thankful that Vegeta didn't follow through on his threat to bite it off.

"I'm barely putting any effort and you still lose your mind so easily?" Vegeta asked with a snort. "I wonder how you performed with your woman."

Gohan wanted to say a snappy comeback, or something to defend his honor, or anything at all besides the words that came out of his mouth: "That was barely putting effort?"

Vegeta laughed at the shocked expression and crossed his arms. "You may have guessed that you're not the first man I've been with. I am well practiced." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan could only sit on the bed, still tenderly clutching his injured member, and stare in bewilderment. He moved his mouth but no words came out.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in an expression Gohan had never seen before on the man. "It looks like you need training in technique as well as control. Perhaps you just need to feel true pleasure to get this child's play out of your system."

Before Gohan could answer, Vegeta lifted the teenager's legs and pulled his pants completely off, tossing them aside. He then reached under Gohan's hips and lifted him enough to throw him further back onto the bed.

"What? What are you going to do?" asked Gohan with trepidation. He watched Vegeta crawl onto the bed and slink towards him. Gohan nervously inched backwards, but Vegeta reached out and grabbed his leg in a strong grip, holding him in place.

"Relax," Vegeta said softly, almost purring the word as he slid between Gohan's legs.

Gohan swallowed nervously, his whole body tense in confusion. He felt Vegeta's gloved hands run across his thighs and his body twitched in response despite his fear. "Vegeta?" he asked again, not really sure if he even wanted to know what was happening.

"Shh," Vegeta answered and leaned down on his elbows to grab Gohan's half erection and run his tongue along the underside. Briefly meeting Gohan's questioning eyes before looking away, he slowly licked Gohan's shaft again.

Gohan let out a shaky breath, not sure what Vegeta was thinking, but definitely enjoying this part. The feeling of Vegeta's rough tongue sliding along his skin was a new sensation and he felt himself harden again. He watched the man's every movement, getting more turned on by the fact that Vegeta seemed to be enjoying this.

He watched Vegeta tilt his head and gently cup his balls into that teasing mouth—sucking and caressing the soft skin. Gohan groaned loudly at the experience and spread his legs wider to let Vegeta work his magic. ' _Kami, I really am becoming a pervert.'_ Gohan thought, but if being perverted meant feeling this good then he no longer cared.

Finished with Gohan's sac, Vegeta again moved to the large cock in his face. This time he turned his head sideways to suck its girth as he loved towards the end. Stopping to pay special attention here, he swirled his tongue around the tip, rubbing hard against the throbbing vein on the underside. Then he gently pulled at the head, opening the slit there a little wider so that he could lap up the pre-cum inside.

Gohan was transfixed by the sight of Vegeta. In just a few moments the man had transformed into something else. He wasn't sure what, but Gohan liked it and moaned for more. The Prince chuckled, his breath tickling Gohan's skin and making his dick twitch. Putting a few more wet kisses along the length of the shaft, Vegeta pulled Gohan's left leg over his shoulder. Gohan could only stare as he tried to calm his labored breathing. Vegeta met his eyes and held his gaze while sucking on the tip of Gohan's dick, the sight eliciting another low moan from Gohan. Vegeta then swallowed the long shaft inch by inch, never breaking eye contact with Gohan.

It was too much-Gohan's eyes rolled back as he felt the combination of Vegeta's soft lips and his rough tongue caressing him. Vegeta was tracing his fingertips along Gohan's thigh while his mouth worked and the combination caused Gohan's toes to curl. He tried to picture Videl, but the Saiyan Prince was all Gohan could focus on. He raised his head to watch Vegeta—who was not just sucking Gohan's dick this time, but lavishing it with a sensual worship.

He watched Vegeta's head bob up and down, and he could feel his dick rubbing between tongue and cheek. The man had not been kidding when he said he was barely putting effort before because Gohan was already biting his lip to keep from cumming—wanting to make this incredible sensation last as long as possible. Gohan's eyes drank in the sight, from Vegeta's face buried in his crotch to his lithe body and taut ass wiggling in the air. He would have been more worried about thinking Vegeta had a nice ass except the same man was now moving to take Gohan all the way in his mouth again.

Gohan's back arched, rolling his hips forward. Again Vegeta held him from thrusting away and swallowed against his dick. Gohan felt his body tensing and his muscles pulling tight. He could feel his power starting to fluctuate, but gritted his teeth trying to control himself. He tried to look anywhere but at Vegeta—afraid that the sight would send him into overload. Gohan's body felt like it would rip itself apart if it didn't get release soon.

Vegeta must have known he was close and the older Saiyan began to hum deep in his throat-something between a purr and growl. Gohan couldn't hold back any longer and ascended to Super Saiyan. He didn't recognize the loud moans as his own as his hands moved unconsciously to Vegeta's head, his fingers grabbing bunches of that black spiked hair. Suddenly he felt Vegeta also turn Super Saiyan, the heat between the two intensifying beyond belief. Gohan cried out loudly as held onto Vegeta's hair while plunging into his mouth. He came in Vegeta's throat with an orgasm that shook his whole body and sent his mind blank.

He limply held onto the other's hair for a few seconds before dropping his transformation and completely collapsing against the bed. It was a struggle to open his eyes, but he watched Vegeta sit up and wipe his mouth with the back of his glove. The older man looked at him with a smirk and then left towards the bathroom. Gohan's chest heaved for breath as he watched the man walk away—he wasn't sure under the circumstances, but he thought he had noticed a significant bulge in Vegeta's spandex outfit. His mind still reeling too much to care, Gohan just slumped back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or universe.

A/N: This chapter has both Yaoi and Het adult situations, so you have been warned. And shout out to my bestie Cluen for beta-reading for me!

Chapter Three

Gohan was still in a half-coherent state when Vegeta entered the room again. There was no bulge now, so he questioned if he had even seen one earlier. He looked up at Vegeta, wanting to say something to convey how incredible that was, but stopped when he saw the familiar angry look on the man.

"Now I have to explain to the woman why I need a new bed," Vegeta grumbled with a scowl. He stepped over to Gohan's clothing and tossed it on the bed.

Gohan stood and looked at the bed from Vegeta's angle, grimacing at the damage. The heavy-looking wooden frame was broken and splintered—caving inward at the spot where Gohan had been lying. "Sorry, Vegeta," he said sheepishly, quickly pulling on his boxers and pants. Vegeta slapped him across the back of his head as soon as the words exited his mouth. It definitely stung, but Gohan knew it was intended to shame him instead of harm.

"If you would stop turning Super Saiyan then this wouldn't have happened!" Vegeta growled, making a disgusted noise and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't help it when it feels that good!" Gohan exclaimed, suddenly wishing he hadn't when he saw the Saiyan smirk.

"You've transformed every time, no matter what I did. Maybe you've been fantasizing about me all these year," Vegeta said in a cocky tone.

"I have not! I was thinking of Videl the whole time!" Gohan yelled, hoping that Vegeta believed him.

The Saiyan Prince raised an eyebrow, almost as if it was a challenge to him. "If you say so," he muttered skeptically. Walking to the door, Vegeta opened it and motioned for Gohan to leave. "Tomorrow," he stated after Gohan was outside and then shut the door.

Gohan sighed and walked down the hallway towards the exit. He was glad Vegeta hadn't said anything further about the fantasizing. He wasn't even sure what to think of it himself. He had been thinking of Vegeta instead of Videl. His stomach knotted itself tightly in guilt. It had felt amazing, almost as good as being inside Videl. But had Vegeta been mad that he had said he was thinking of Videl the whole time or was he just annoyed that a human could best him at something? It was too hard to tell what the other man was thinking most of the time. Like suddenly devouring Gohan's dick as if it was his personal plaything. Where had that come from? Vegeta said it was part of the training, but he seemed like he was really into it too.

Running a hand through his short hair, Gohan turned the corner and almost collided with Bulma. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention, Bulma," he said with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, Gohan," Bulma answered, returning the smile. She then froze for a second and looked at him in confusion, "Actually, Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"I was here to see Vegeta and he got a little pissed off at me, so I followed him to his room to try to apologize. But then he punched me so hard that I fell on the bed and broke it, so I thought it was best to leave," he said, with only the slightest hint of nervousness. "Sorry about that part, Bulma. I guess I made him angrier than I thought." ' _Please don't ask questions, please don't ask questions!'_

Bulma just rolled her eyes, "All you crazy Saiyans are the same! All you do is fight and destroy things and leave the mess for someone else to clean up!" She walked off in a huff towards Vegeta's room.

He could hear her bang on the door and start cursing, so he left quickly. ' _She didn't even blink at my story, Vegeta must really rile her up sometimes!'_ he thought with a small chuckle. Once he was outside and able to take to the skies, he broke out into loud laughter. It really was almost the perfect situation, he now realized. The bastard Prince and innocent Gohan—who would ever suspect something going on between the two of them? It was hard enough to believe that Vegeta and Bulma could have ever been together, much less Gohan.

Gohan stopped laughing and knitted his brow. The way he had automatically worded it hit him as strange. 'Something going on between them.' There wasn't anything going on between them. They were training and that was it. But that training did involve blow-jobs. He frowned, the situation was confusing and the lines were blurry because sex was involved and that's all. There were no _feelings_ going on between the two. Vegeta wasn't even getting any sex really; it was only Gohan receiving it.

He thought again about whether that bulge was a real thing or not. Was it a bad thing if it was real? Or did Gohan just want it to be real? Slowing his pace, Gohan put a hand to his chin. If Vegeta was turned on, then what did that mean? He had never asked for anything in return—he practically kicked Gohan out afterwards. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment. He said he had been with other men, so it obviously wasn't a turn-off to do something like that. And the way he had sucked Gohan's cock….Gohan's face flushed remembering it.

Then he remembered the second part of the bulge dilemma: did he want to imagine Vegeta being turned on by him? Did he want to think Vegeta got some perverse joy from sucking his dick? He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he saw Videl waiting for him outside his house.

"Gohan! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since your birthday!" she frowned as he touched down in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you about…the other day," she said with a blush across her cheeks.

Nodding, Gohan held her hand and led the way to a secluded spot for them to talk. Once they were far enough away from the house, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slow, passionate kiss. This felt right. He had gotten a little mixed up because of what Vegeta had done to his body, but there was no denying what Videl did to his heart. He broke the kiss in order to see her face again and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Gohan…" she murmured, looking away with a smile. She squeezed his hand tightly and then released it to sit down on the grass, patting the ground next to her for him to sit as well. "I'm sorry we didn't really get to talk afterwards. I didn't mean to get so mad." She frowned at him, but he let her continue. "But please don't turn Super Saiyan again, it really hurt. I just don't think I can get used to that," she looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes as she spoke.

Pulling her close so that her head rested on his chest, Gohan hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, I promised you that I wouldn't. I don't want to hurt you again." He kissed the top of her head and gave her a tight squeeze as if to confirm his vow.

Videl looked up and guided his head down by his chin in order to give him another soft kiss. "You know," she looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye, "We could try again right now, if you wanted to."

"Now? Here?" Gohan stammered, a little nervous after what just happened with Vegeta.

"Yeah! We're in the middle of nowhere, nobody will see. It will be fun," she said with a grin. She slipped her hands underneath Gohan's shirt and began rubbing his chest and abs. Kissing Gohan again; she ran her tongue over his lips before giving them a small nibble.

' _She's actually serious!'_ he thought in shock. He pulled her back and awkwardly laughed, "I don't know if I should. I was sort of practicing earlier…."

"You're too tired from sparring?" she asked with disappointment.

Gohan's face felt frozen in that same awkward smile, "Not that kind of practicing," he muttered, his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"What? Then what do you—" she gasped suddenly and grinned like a wolf. "You mean you were jerking it?" She said the last part in a whisper, even though there was no one else to overhear it. She let out a giggle and began to rub between his legs, "But that's not as good as the real thing."

"Y-yeah, but I promised to control myself before we did anything again. I don't know if I'm ready yet," he stammered nervously, while simultaneously wanting her to stop and wanting her to continue.

"Well since you did it earlier, you won't transform this time," she grinned, now undoing his pants and reaching inside. She grabbed ahold of his semi-erect member and bit her lip in excitement. "I think you really want to Gohan," she said as began to pull him free of his boxers.

"Videl, I don't," he gasped as she began to stroke him. Her touch was much lighter than Vegeta's and her movements were as if she was nervous that she might hurt him. Gohan took a deep breath, banishing those thoughts, and put his hand over hers, forcing her to stop. "I don't want to hurt you, I mean it," he said with sincerity. But he could tell by the look in her eyes that she had already made up her mind.

She gave him a mild glare, "Well we won't know until we try. And I don't want to wait any longer." Her free hand stroked his cheek as she kissed his neck softly.

Gohan leaned his head back to expose more of his neck, but mostly so Videl wouldn't see his frown. Should he try with her again? His body definitely wanted even though he just came not too long ago. He was surprised that he could respond so quickly, but his hormones seemed to be constantly getting the better of him ever since he lost his virginity. He loosened his grip on her hand, allowing her to continue teasing him how she pleased.

Giggling, Videl tightened her grip slightly and moved her hand faster. It felt clumsy compared to Vegeta's earlier touches. Gohan knitted his brows, determined to keep his training separate from his love. ' _Vegeta's mouth is not what I want to focus on right now.'_ But as the thoughts formed, he was struck with an idea.

Grabbing Videl by the shoulders and crushing his lips on hers, he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Exploring and teasing, his tongue and hers tangled until he had to break for air. He grinned at her and before she could react, he had the young woman on her back. "Since I messed up last time, let me make it up to you," he purred lifting her white shirt to kiss her flat belly.

Videl looked at him curiously, but didn't protest. Instead she ran her fingers through his hair as he kept moving upwards. Pushing her shirt all the way up to her neck, he pulled her bra down causing her supple breasts to bounce free. Gohan squeezed them with both hands, wondering how something so beautiful could have been created. Not able to resist the sight of them, he leaned to kiss, taste, and nip at them. He took her moans as encouragement, lapping at one nipple while caressing the other.

He felt like playing with her breasts all day, but he was able to break away and slide his hands down the curves of her body as he repositioned himself between her legs. Grinning, he met her looks of anticipation and blew a kiss to Videl before pulling off her black training shorts and pink-striped panties. Groaning at the sight of her nude body, Gohan lay on his stomach to rub his face against her groin. Her hair here was softer than Gohan anticipated and the smell this close was overwhelming. His cock ached, being this close and not being inside her must be some kind of sin. Slowly parting her lips, Gohan gazed at her pink pussy in enthrallment.

She was already soaked and Gohan was dying for a taste. He slowly swirled his tongue around her entrance causing her to let out a soft whimper of lust. He chuckled to himself and began exploring upwards with his tongue. As he chartered new areas of her body, he came across a small knot of flesh and flicked his tongue over it a few times.

Videl's legs jerked at the touch and she gasped loudly, "Gohan, right there!" She stared at him with need and Gohan gladly obeyed.

Pulling her skin taught so that he could put more pressure on it, Gohan rubbed his tongue lovingly over her clit. The more attention he paid to it, the more she moaned, which was quickly becoming his favorite sound in the world. Pursing his lips against her flesh, he sucked at the spot and decided to try putting a finger inside her. It slid in easily to her drenched pussy, so Gohan added another.

Videl was flushed and panting already, the introduction of his fingers into her tight opening just intensified it. Gohan groaned against her pussy and doubled his efforts to please her. Sucking, licking, and even nipping her clit to see what got the best reaction. His fingers thrust in and out of her quickly, rubbing hard against the bumpy flesh inside. Placing his free hand on her thigh, he could feel her muscles quivering. Gohan knew what was coming and didn't let up his ministrations.

Whole body tensing, Videl let out a long string of "yesses" before clawing at the ground beside her and climaxing with a loud shout. She looked up at Gohan breathless, chest heaving for air. "That, that was amazing, Gohan!" She let out a small whimper and let her head flop back to the ground.

Gohan could feel her body still shaking beneath him and he gave her clit a final kiss before moving beside her and pulling her into an embrace. She clung to him, still weak from her orgasm, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and nestled his face against her hair, inhaling her scent. His groin ached and he tried hard to ignore it. ' _This must be how Vegeta felt after one of our sessions_!' He groaned, annoyed at himself for thinking of that again.

Videl shifted to look down at the large bulge in Gohan's pants, "Gohan, what do you want me to do for you?"

Thinking she must have interrupted his groan as one of need, Gohan looked into her eyes with a smile. "You don't have to do anything, it's fine," he uttered, still not wanting to push his luck by having sex with her.

She ran a hand over his erection, "I can please you too…like you did for me," she whispered.

The words sent a chill up Gohan's spine, a certain swollen part of him desperately wanted, needed, that. But a small voice in the back of Gohan's mind didn't know if he could watch Videl do the same things to him as Vegeta and not think about the Saiyan. Hell, he was already thinking about the other man! Getting a blowjob from Videl would only make matters worse right now.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his chest, "No, today was just for you." He kissed her hand and sat upright. Videl sat up as well and leaned against him in contentment. They waited like that for some time, just holding hands and being next to each other, waiting for Gohan's erection to shrink before returning to the Son house for dinner.

The next morning, Gohan woke at his usual time, but didn't feel like leaving his bed just yet. He had both arms crossed behind his head, his mind lost in thought. All the strange things going on in his life were too much for the sheltered boy. In the course of just of few days, he had lost his virginity to Videl and then soon after had received oral sex from a man. Not just any man either, it had to be the smug Prince of all Saiyans. Gohan was past thinking of why he had done it; it was the fact that he was still allowing it to continue that was the real issue. He went through with the training because as much as he disliked lying and being unfaithful, he didn't trust himself.

That was the root of the problem: he still couldn't control his own power, just like when he was a child. He sighed, usually he had to be pushed and prodded to release his power, but it came so easily and unwillingly during sex. Was that it? The overwhelming rush of sensation and emotion? His head hurt from having these constant inward battles with himself. This had to stop. Gohan made up his mind to do whatever it took, because if he didn't stop seeing Vegeta soon, he didn't know what would happen. Surely nothing good for his relationship with Videl, remembering the thoughts he had experienced last night during their time together.

Standing and getting dressed, Gohan felt his resolve growing. He went downstairs to grab a bit of breakfast before leaving and was surprised to see his family still gathered around the table.

"Gohan, what took you so long? You're usually down here by now," his mother smiled as she stood to fix him a plate of food.

"If you're going to see Vegeta again will you take me to play with Trunks?" Goten asked with an excited grin, tugging on the sleeve of Gohan's shirt.

There was a second of silence as both Chi-Chi's and Goku's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing hanging around that ruffian, Gohan?!" his mother cried out.

"You've been training with Vegeta?" Goku asked in shock and just a hint of disappointment.

Gohan laughed awkwardly at their simultaneous outburst, inwardly cursing Goten for opening his mouth.

"It's okay, Mom, I've just been sparring with him a little." He looked towards his father, "he said I was looking 'too weak for someone with Saiyan blood'," he lied in his best impersonation of Vegeta. Both of his parents were still frowning at his explanation. "I promise it isn't interfering with any of my school work!" he added, which at least softened the expression on his mother's face…a bit anyway.

Goku frowned and crossed his arms, almost pouting. "Vegeta never wanted to train with me." His eyes lit up a little, "Has he gotten stronger?"

"Yeah, he has gotten stronger since the fight with Buu," Gohan confirmed.

Goku leaned back in his chair with a grin, "Well I haven't been slacking either. Maybe I should go with you and test out his new power for myself!"

"Goku, you will do no such thing! It's bad enough that Gohan is indulging that maniac! He's probably just waiting for his next chance to kill you!" Chi-Chi yelled, tightly clutching the frying pan in her hand.

The sight of his wife and her frying pan in hand made Goku startle in fright. The sudden jerk sent him off balance in his tilted chair and he hit the floor with a thud. Scrambling to his feet and holding up his hands to placate his wife, "He's not going to try to kill me," he gulped as she moved closer, "ah, but I promise I won't go over there!" he finished hurriedly.

This seemed to satisfy Chi-Chi and she set her pan down again. "Good. Now that that's settled, Goten you can go if you promise to behave," she stated in a calm voice.

"I will! Come on, Gohan! Let's go!" the young boy shouted as he got up and ran for the door.

Gohan shoved as much food into his mouth as possible and ran after his brother. He tried to say goodbye to his parents, but with his stuffed face it just came out as garble. Waving quickly, he took off into the air after his brother.

Goten ran past Gohan to ring the doorbell, bouncing up and down until someone answered. The door opened, revealing Bulma- who smiled at the sight of the two brothers.

"Hey you two, what's up?" She asked bending down to give the smallest a quick hug.

"Goten wanted to come play with Trunks, is that alright, Bulma?" Gohan asked, feeling the need to be extra polite after accidently breaking the bed yesterday.

"Sure! You two come inside, Trunks!" she yelled loudly into the depths of the house. Goten bounded off in a rush as soon as he heard his friend answer.

Gohan winced at the volumes Bulma was capable of reaching, but hid it quickly with a smile. "Is Vegeta around as well?"

Bulma pursed her lips in a frown, "I don't know what you two have got going on lately, he's never seemed interested in spending a lot of time with anyone before."

Gohan felt another pang of guilt as he suspected that Bulma included herself in that statement. "Oh, he just said that I was getting too weak and I think he sees it as some sort of victory over my father if he can train me instead of Dad," Gohan answered with a forced shrug. Damn, he had never had to tell so many lies before.

"That's just like him, that arrogant—"

"Just like who?" Vegeta's deep voice cut her off midsentence as he suddenly appeared from the next room. He crossed his arms and nodded at Gohan.

"Just like you, Vegeta! Always trying to show up Goku! And don't sneak up on me!" Bulma shouted at her husband.

"If you were paying attention to your surroundings instead of bad-mouthing me in front of Kakarot's brat, then you would have noticed me coming!" Vegeta shot back, his fists clenched. "Come on, boy," he snorted, turning and walking away.

Gohan paused to give Bulma an apologetic smile and then quickly followed the Prince, wondering how those two had stayed together so long.

"You better not break anything!" he heard Bulma scream after them. Gohan sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to come up with any more excuses today.

"I'm really sorry about the bed, Vegeta," Gohan offered as he followed Vegeta. They didn't seem to be heading to Vegeta's personal bedroom this time and Gohan wondered where he was being taken. "Where are we going this time?"

"A place where you won't break my damn bed again," muttered Vegeta in response. He continued leading the way, eventually opening a door into a large room filled with exercise equipment. Anything you could possibly want was here from free weights to the most complicated looking machines Gohan had ever seen. "If you are here to 'train', then the woman will be less suspicious if we're in here."

Gohan should have known that Vegeta would have already thought about that. The older Saiyan was a very secretive and crafty man after all. Remembering the lies he had already told, Gohan wondered if Vegeta was rubbing off on him.

"That will do," Vegeta said, motioning towards a weight lifting bench. "This will be easier to explain if it gets broken. But that doesn't give you permission to wreck my house because you get so easily worked up by my 'training'," he said with a scowl.

Gohan blushed and nodded as he took a seat on the bench. He glanced up to see the other man still giving him an annoyed look. Jumping up he remembered to take off his pants and boxers before sitting again.

Vegeta stepped towards the young man, his scowl changing into a smirk, "Which will it be today?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, startled by Vegeta's sudden change in demeanor.

"Do you want me to go back to the plain blow-jobs? I only ask because you said you thought of your woman the whole time and I don't want you to be disappointed when she can't do the same things that I can," Vegeta said as his mouth spread into a cocky grin.

Gohan let a small growl escape and his eyes narrowed, mad that Vegeta would take use such a low blow to tease him, "You know what I want, Vegeta." He was surprised that he had said such a thing, but he couldn't let Vegeta use Videl as a means to torment him.

Vegeta seemed shocked at the words too, standing frozen in place for a few seconds. Then the shock seemed to melt into something else and Vegeta quickly leaned in close to Gohan's face. The Saiyan grabbed him by the chin and turned his head side to side, examining his face closely.

"Vegeta, what are you…" Gohan asked, his anger suddenly replaced by confusion. Vegeta didn't seem to be on the verge of causing pain, so he let the man continue. It was a little unnerving though how Vegeta was looking at him as if it was the first time seeing him. Sweeping the bangs back from Gohan's forehead, Vegeta gazed at him intensely. The teenager shifted nervously under the scrutiny, hoping it would be over soon. Vegeta relaxed his hold on Gohan's chin, but instead of moving back, he just leaned in further burying his nose against the top of the boy's head.

Stunned by the sudden out of character behavior, Gohan wondered what had gotten into the Prince's head all of a sudden. It was definitely weird, but at the same time, a small part of him responded to the closeness. He felt his penis stiffen a little, something about the new attention arousing Gohan. It didn't last much longer though and Vegeta finally stepped back again.

He was expecting some kind of explanation after the bizarre event, but instead Vegeta kneeled before the bench and began sucking Gohan to full hardness. Amazed that Vegeta was still able to surprise him, he moaned in pleasure at this new experience. The Prince was not just going through the motions like the first day and it wasn't the same lavishing of attention as the second day. No, today it was almost like a feral need for Vegeta. The man on his knees was definitely using his full complement of skills today, but it was rougher and more urgent today. It was almost like Vegeta was the one who needed it and not Gohan.

That hot mouth sucked him hungrily and Gohan felt teeth scrape over his swollen cock. Vegeta had a hand on his balls, squeezing, tugging, and rubbing them forcefully—his other hand clenching Gohan's thigh. A low rumbling in the Prince's throat sent vibrations through his whole groin, hips yearning to thrust up into that source of pleasure.

Gohan was already panting, the needy way Vegeta was handling him today exciting him more than he thought possible. Something had changed in the Prince today—even since they had entered the room. He wasn't sure why or how, but the results astounded him. Another moan escaped his lips as he watched Vegeta swallow his cock again and again. Remembering yesterday, Gohan leaned very slightly to the left to glance down at Vegeta's body and saw the answer he was looking for.

Vegeta's own erection strained for freedom from his spandex pants, the tight material making it unmistakable. Suddenly having his suspicions confirmed, Gohan only found himself more turned on. He wanted to try something—in that moment all his thoughts were focused on Vegeta. He had seen the older man's need and now he wanted to see more of it.

Cautiously lifting a leg, not wanting to alert Vegeta just yet, he slowly extended it towards Vegeta's body. Carefully he pressed his foot against the man, feeling the hardness of Vegeta's length with a shudder of arousal, and began to softly rub the ball of his foot against it.

Vegeta's eyes shot open at the contact and he paused to look at Gohan questioningly. The younger man looked back with a playful smirk and pressed his foot lightly against Vegeta's balls. Vegeta blinked and the confusion left his face. He returned to Gohan's dick with a teasing bite on the head before rubbing his tongue over it. Locking eyes with his partner once more, he grabbed onto Gohan's ankle. Pressing the teenager's foot harder against him, he moved the captured foot along the length of his member—silently instructing Gohan how it was done while he again swallowed the boy's cock.

Gohan's breath hitched in his throat as he stroked Vegeta while receiving his own pleasure. The reaction was much more than he had hoped for—not only had Vegeta not stopped him, the man had encouraged him! Unbidden images of what else Vegeta might allow flooded through Gohan's mind and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He felt his body tensing already and his hands moved to Vegeta's hair; not forcing his head this time, just curling his fingers in the long, black hair.

"Vegeta," he panted softly. He moved his foot faster and just a little harder to match the older Saiyan's own pace. A soft moan reached his ears and he realized that it was Vegeta. The Prince's face was flushed beyond what Gohan had ever noticed before and he was pressing himself into Gohan's foot just as much as Gohan pressed to him. Gohan could tell he wanted this too, but the sight of Vegeta needing him and moaning for him was already too overwhelming. He clenched his teeth as the pressure built inside him and let out a silent scream as he came.

Shoulders slumped from the force of his orgasm, he watched Vegeta pry the hands from his hair and stand. Vegeta's waist was eye-level with Gohan now and he saw the man's cock still swollen under his training suit. The Prince licked his lips and wiped his mouth before making eye contact with Gohan. He opened his mouth to say something, but the teenager wasn't listening. Instead he grabbed Vegeta's arm and yanked roughly towards him, bringing the Prince down in a straddle across Gohan's lap.

Vegeta's face turned even redder as he stared into Gohan's eyes, "What the fuck?" He pushed away and tried to stand. Gohan caught him again and this time turned Super Saiyan to keep Vegeta in place. The Prince didn't resist him this time instead staring at him with a serious look in his eye, "Gohan, don't go any further down this road. You didn't turn Super Saiyan this time. We can stop right now and you can go back to your woman."

Gohan breathed heavily, he hadn't even paid attention to the fact that he didn't transform during sex. He was more interested in the Prince of all Saiyans than that right now. Hearing Vegeta moan for him and now call him by his name was awakening a new side of Gohan, and he didn't want to stop just yet. Wrapping an arm tightly around Vegeta's waist to hold him in place, he pulled at Vegeta's spandex, bringing it down far enough to wrap a hand around Vegeta's firm cock.

"Shit!" Vegeta hissed, as he grabbed Gohan's hand and forced him to stop. "This is the last warning I will give you, Gohan. Stop. Go back to your woman. If you continue this, remember that it was your decision. I won't stop you again."

Gohan wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean and he didn't really care right now. He could smell the scent of Vegeta's arousal and could see the lust in Vegeta's eyes even though he protested. The sight of Vegeta panting softly in his lap and the feeling of his cock twitching in Gohan's stilled hand were bringing up desires unknown to Gohan before now. This could be part of training too, right? Training to please your partner was just as important as training to please yourself.

Moving his hand again, Vegeta's power right now no match for his Super Saiyan transformation; he began to stroke Vegeta's cock quickly. Considering their earlier actions as the foreplay, he wanted to see Vegeta cum now. He wanted to see that face flush with pleasure and he wanted to hear those moans all for him. Feeling Vegeta's hand tighten around his own again, he growled as he thought Vegeta was going to try to stop him. Instead the hand guided his movements; yet again the Prince was showing Gohan how to touch him.

Vegeta's free hand came to Gohan's shoulder to steady himself. He was panting and moaning for release and Gohan wanted to give it to him more than anything. Gohan could feel the powerful muscles in Vegeta's legs twitch as he wrapped them around the boy. The sight of Vegeta like this, powerless under Gohan's touch was even more erotic than he had imagined. The parted lips of the man on his lap looked too enticing to ignore and Gohan brought his own against them.

Instead of resisting, Vegeta deepened the contact between them. Gohan explored the man's mouth with his tongue, tasting both the Prince and himself inside. He would have never guessed the surly man to be such a passionate kisser. Vegeta seemed to be full of surprises, which just made Gohan want to know even more of them. There was one particular thing he wanted to see right now and broke the kiss to look down at Vegeta's cock being pumped by both their hands.

"Vegeta," he purred slowly drawing out the name, but moving his hand faster still, "I want to see you cum for me." He saw the flash of surprise in Vegeta's eyes that was soon replaced with need. He wanted to kiss the man again so bad, but didn't want to miss this sight either. The hand on his shoulder clenched down tighter and Vegeta began to moan loudly, giving in to the pleasure. Gohan was drunk on the sight and he watched as Vegeta came with a shudder. Feeling something hot hit his hand, he watched the milky liquid drip from the tip of Vegeta's dick before letting go. Gohan brought the hand to his mouth and licked up the cum, wanting to taste the Prince as he had tasted his own semen while kissing the man.

It was salty, but at the same time, Gohan liked the fact that it had come from Vegeta and deemed it a pleasant taste. He met eyes with a panting Vegeta and dropped out of his Super Saiyan form. He slowly moved to kiss the man again, unsure if now out of the moment, Vegeta would resist.

Gohan was grateful that he didn't. Vegeta accepted it, but pulled away sooner than Gohan wanted. The older Saiyan stood and readjusted himself back into his pants. Crossing his arms, he looked at Gohan still splayed half-naked on the bench and frowned.

"Tch. You're just like him sometimes," Vegeta said with a hint of annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, wondering why Vegeta would be bringing up his father now of all times.

"Forget it. I don't think you were properly listening before, but as I said, you didn't transform during your orgasm. We can stop your training there. Or…go further with it, if you like." Vegeta stated, a stoic mask covering his face and hiding any emotions he was feeling at the moment.

Gohan sat in silence pondering what Vegeta meant. The Prince was definitely inviting him back for more, but it was the go further part that had Gohan's attention. Further than hand-jobs and blow-jobs? Or further just meaning more of the same. "What do you mean?" Gohan found himself asking the same question again.

"I'm sure you know what I mean after your little stunt here today. You don't have to answer now. Just come tomorrow if you wish." The shorter Saiyan strode out of the room and out of sight. Gohan got dressed as quickly as he could and exited as well. Looking around the maze of hallways, he didn't see Vegeta anywhere. Frowning, he realized he was once again lost somewhere in Capsule Corporation. Instead of getting upset, he just concentrated on finding his brother's ki and walked off in that direction with a sigh. _'If he's going to take me all over the place, he could at least give me directions out!'_

Finally finding the two young boys he smiled as they played together. "Goten are you ready to go?" he asked, dodging a flying ball the boys were chasing.

"Aww, Gohan, we just barely got here! We don't have to leave already do we?" his younger brother said with a frown.

Gohan wanted to be out of the place as soon as possible after what had just happened. He didn't really want to face any member of the Briefs' household at the moment, but seeing the look on the boys' faces, he laughed, "Okay, you can play some more, but not too long, alright?"

Goten and Trunks wore identical grins and resumed their chase once again.

Deciding to just wait outside where he could be alone, he walked out into the fresh air. Glad that nobody had stopped him, he slumped into one of the lawn chairs nearby and let out a breath. He had made up his mind that today would be the last time he would see Vegeta—he had even managed to not transform. That should be the end of the training, shouldn't it?

Well he had transformed into a Super Saiyan afterwards and he felt like he had made another transformation as well. The things he had said made him blush in remembrance; he had never talked like that before. He could have let Vegeta leave as he usually did, but he forced him to stay this time.

Gohan frowned. It wasn't just him though. Vegeta had acted oddly as well. What was with the examination and the sniffing? The way he responded to Gohan during their 'training'? And the weird things he had said? ' _I won't stop you again…You're just like him…We can go further.'_ Vegeta had definitely meant something, but what? The Prince had said a lot more than usual, but he had still managed to leave out the important parts.

Putting his head on his chin, Gohan pondered the mysteries of Vegeta. The Saiyan had looked him over so closely and told him he was just like his father. What did his father have to do with anything? Something was clawing at the edge of Gohan's mind and his stomach turned. He didn't want to put it into words—that would somehow make it more real. But what if…?

Gohan ground his teeth together, he desperately didn't want to think it, but it kept pushing itself into his thoughts. ' _Had Vegeta also had sex with his father?'_ He growled at himself for thinking it, but he couldn't help it. Vegeta had said he had been with other men; could his dad have been one of them?

Or maybe…maybe he didn't sleep with him. Maybe that was the source of Vegeta's odd obsession with his father? Maybe he had approached his father at some point, but had been rejected—causing the bad blood between them. Maybe they were compatriots now because Vegeta had moved on finally? …Moved on to his son…

Gohan leapt to his feet, the anger and confusion welling up inside him. The turmoil was making itself known as his power swirled angrily around him, blowing away the furniture he had just been sitting on. He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. Willing himself to calm down, he slowly lowered his energy to normal levels and turned back to the house. There was no waiting until tomorrow; he needed answers from the Prince right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the universe.

A/N: Thank you to Cluen for beta reading and everyone who gave feedback. I greatly appreciate it!

Chapter Four

Gohan stood before the door to the Gravity Chamber, he knew Vegeta was inside. He was sure Vegeta also knew he was here, as his ki still slightly trembled. He opened the door and walked inside, not caring about the sudden increase of gravity or the flying lasers.

"Vegeta!" he shouted angrily, not even trusting himself to say more just yet. However, Vegeta was choosing to ignore him right now, thus only making him angrier. Gohan fired a warning ki blast at the Saiyan.

Vegeta reached into a hidden pocket in his pants and pulled out a remote, instantly shutting down the chamber. He floated down to stand before Gohan, looking up with a well-practiced glare in his eyes. "You have my attention, now what do you want?"

"Tell me the truth, Vegeta: did you sleep with my father?" Gohan asked through gritted teeth. He saw extreme anger flash in Vegeta's eyes before an unexpected fist hit him squarely in the jaw.

The punch was hard and caused Gohan to take a few steps back in order to keep his balance. He could see the older Saiyan fuming, but Vegeta didn't move to attack again.

"Where the fuck did you get that idea, brat? As if I would consider the thought," Vegeta's voice was as cold as ice as he said the words.

The tone of the response stilled Gohan's blood. He let out the breath he had been holding and dropped his arms loosely at his sides. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Vegeta, it was just what you said earlier. I thought you had mentioned my father because something had happened between you two," Gohan muttered softly, suddenly feeling very foolish.

"When did I ever say anything about that idiot?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Earlier, when you looking at me that way. You even…smelled me," Gohan paused, "Then you said I was just like him." He could feel his face burning from the fool he was making of himself in front of Vegeta.

Sighing, Vegeta crossed his arms. "I was not referring to your father." He closed the distance between the two and again brushed the bangs from Gohan's face, studying his feature again. "You do have a strong resemblance to Kakarot. But now I can see some of his features in your face too." Vegeta leaned in close to Gohan's neck, inhaling his scent again. "But you smell much different. It's unfortunate that you don't share pure Saiyan blood." Vegeta moved away and stood with his back to Gohan.

Gohan knitted his brows together, "Who are you talking about then?" Vegeta stayed silent. "Who is it?" Gohan grabbed the smaller man by the arm and turned him around.

"Raditz," Vegeta hissed, pulling his arm away from Gohan with a sharp tug.

"He…he was the man you were with before?" Gohan asked with trepidation. Curtly nodding in response, Vegeta stayed quiet. Gohan suddenly felt dizzy and his stomach was in knots. He was relieved to hear it wasn't his father, but his uncle? When Vegeta had told him before he was with other men, Gohan hadn't considered his own family to be one of them. Even if it was a family member he hardly knew and barely remembered.

"Is that why…is that why you've been doing all of this? Why you offered me sex? Because I remind you of him?" Gohan asked cautiously. He didn't want to hear the answer, but he had to know. Another punch flew at his face, this time he narrowly dodged, feeling a gloved hand barely scrape his cheek.

"Imbecile! You came to me for help and I offered to help you, because as weak as your blood is, you are one of the last few members of the great Saiyan race! And only when you gave into your Saiyan blood did I notice the similarities!" Vegeta shouted angrily at the boy, the vein in his forehead visibly pulsing.

Gohan swallowed. He believed the Prince, but was also overwhelmed by everything he had heard. "I'm sorry, Vegeta," he repeated himself, "but I want to ask one more thing."

Vegeta stared at him with a scowl before shouting, "Speak!"

"When you said we could go further with our training," he paused for a moment to steel himself for the answer, "was it because of me or because I remind you of Raditz?"

His face turning red, Vegeta again turned his back to Gohan and growled.

"I won't leave until you tell me," Gohan flared his ki in warning around him, "and neither will you."

Vegeta chuckled and turned to meet Gohan's gaze with bright blue eyes and blonde hair on display. "I guess you'll have to fucking beat it out of me then," was all he said before flying at Gohan with a kick.

Gohan responded in kind, instantly turning Super Saiyan. Quickly he was able to block Vegeta's leg and land an elbow to the man's chest. He saw the smirk on Vegeta's face before the ki blast that was aimed at his stomach. Unable to dodge at such close range, he was knocked backwards by the blast. Quickly regaining his composure he rushed towards his opponent, engaging again in the dance of combat.

Each of the warriors' blows were coming out strong today, both of them agitated by the other and neither wanting to give in. Every time one raised his power to gain an advantage, the other would respond in equal measure. The Gravity Chamber trembled from trying to contain the combined power of two fully ascended Super Saiyans.

Blocking a kick aimed at his face, Gohan glared at his opponent, "Just tell me the truth so we can end this, Vegeta!"

"Why the fuck do you care? Didn't you say you thought of your woman the whole time?" Vegeta answered, dodging a series of punches. "What's the difference if I thought of Raditz or not?"

Gohan snarled, he didn't know why it mattered to him. Didn't know why it made him so angry that Vegeta had pictured someone else during their time in the gym. He connected a quick punch to Vegeta's chest and followed up with a kick to the side which sent Vegeta flying to the floor. Watching the Prince stand and look at him, a little part of him knew why it made him mad. He hadn't been thinking of Videl and he didn't want Vegeta thinking of someone other than him.

That split second of thought was the only opening Vegeta needed. He was in front of Gohan before the boy could react; bringing both his fists down on the back of his head and sending Gohan plummeting to the ground this time. However there was no hesitation in Vegeta, immediately he landed on one foot with all his force right where Gohan had been two seconds ago.

Seeing Vegeta drop in an effort to stomp him, Gohan narrowly rolled out of the way in time and aimed a kick to sweep Vegeta's legs. He was successful—Vegeta was not able to shift his weight from the impact in order to move in time—and knocked the man on his back. Without any delay, Gohan jumped on the smaller man and pinned his arms to the floor. Both of them were breathing raggedly from the intense fight and Gohan was hoping Vegeta would be too tired to resist more.

"Just tell me, Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, dropping out of his transformation as a show of trust. He saw the smirk cross Vegeta's face just seconds before he was the one being pinned down. Vegeta silently stared at him for a second, Gohan wondered if he should try to transform again or not. Then suddenly the Prince leaned forward and crushed their lips together. The aura of power from Vegeta tingled Gohan's skin and he opened his mouth wider in invitation of more.

"Ah, what are you two doing?" asked a third voice in the room. Gohan's face turned completely red as he realized his father had just used his Instant Transmission to join them.

"Heh," Vegeta stood and crossed his arms, returning to his normal Saiyan form, "It figures a third class reject like you wouldn't know about one of the most secret Saiyan techniques."

"What do you mean? There's a technique you never told me about?" Goku asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

"I shouldn't tell you, Kakarot. You always fight too damn clean, so you'd never even get the chance to use it," Vegeta turned his back and gave his rival a dismissive wave.

"What is it, Vegeta? You gotta tell me!" Goku ran over to face Vegeta and put his hands together in a pleading motion. "If it's something that my enemies might use against me then I have to know!"

The Prince made a point of sighing loudly, as if he were parting with one of the deepest secrets of the universe. "Fine, I will tell you since you've already seen the results. You noticed that when you arrived I was still a Super Saiyan and your brat was on his back in his normal form?"

Goku nodded, barely managing to contain his excitement at learning some new fighting move.

Gohan started scrambling to his feet, unsure of what the Prince of all Saiyans had up his royal sleeve this time and scared of the answer.

"When a Saiyan finds his back against the wall, he can set his opponent off guard with a single disorienting move in order to give him a window of opportunity to change the tide," Vegeta stated as if giving a serious lesson.

Goku had his hands clenched in anticipation but stayed quiet.

"A kiss," Vegeta said, looking Goku straight in the eye.

"A kiss?!" Goku sputtered out in surprise. "Gohan, he knocked you out with a kiss?!" he turned to his son in shock.

"Uh, yeah, Dad. It came out of nowhere and I was so surprised, that he was able to beat me," Gohan said, putting a hand over his face in a desperate attempt to cover his blushing.

"But Vegeta, I've never seen you use that move before! Why didn't you use it during our fight with Buu?" Goku asked, looking between the two.

"To be honest, Kakarot, I've been saving it for our rematch. But since your boy's fighting style is similar to yours, I decided it was a good time to test it," Vegeta said, a smirk once again spreading across his face.

"Y-you're saving it for me?!" Goku stammered.

"So you better train hard and fight me with all your strength if you don't want me to reach your lips, Kakarot!" Vegeta roared, holding up a fist in challenge.

"Eh, he he, well I was coming to spar with you two, but I better get back to King Kai's planet then! Later, Gohan!" Giving Vegeta one last wary look, Goku again used his Instant Transmission to exit the chamber.

"Tch, only a complete idiot would have believed that ridiculous story!" Vegeta huffed as soon as Goku left.

Gohan frowned, it upset him that Vegeta constantly insulted his father, but he knew it was more out of habit now than a desire to actually belittle him. He let it go, thankful that Vegeta's quick lies had gotten them out of an awkward situation. Wondering what to say, he glanced up to see that the older man was already at the door and moving to leave.

"Vegeta?" Gohan called out, it came out softer than he had meant it to and he hoped Vegeta didn't notice.

Pausing in the doorway, Vegeta didn't look back when he answered: "It was you." With the simple statement said, he walked off out of sight.

Gohan stayed in the Gravity Chamber for a few minutes more, he legs feeling too wobbly to move. ' _It was you_.' It was all the Prince had said and Gohan had thought it would bring him some relief, but his stomach was still in knots. There were still questions he wanted to ask, things he needed to know from the stubborn Saiyan. But right now he wasn't sure if he even trusted the thoughts in his head. He needed time to think about all this and process it.

Leaving the Gravity Chamber and heading in the direction of his brother's ki, he wanted to put some space between him and the Prince.

Gohan didn't eat much at dinner. His father kept eyeing him the whole time, probably trying to figure out if Vegeta's kiss was really a threat to him or not. Afterwards, he left the house for some fresh air and flew to a nearby hilltop to think. Lying back in the grass, Gohan stared up at the stars with a sigh. It had been such an odd day. At first it was great, but then it had gotten all messed up. He replayed everything that had happened over in his mind.

' _There was the training, the fighting, and Dad showing up—thankfully all he saw was a kiss!'_ Everything revolved around Vegeta. Part of Gohan wished that he had never gone to the Prince for help. He could have eventually worked things out with Videl. He could have done something similar with her, why hadn't he tried? _'No. What's done is done,'_ he thought, instead trying to concentrate on what it meant going forward.

Vegeta had given him an offer: more training if he wanted. Further training. There was definitely a part of Gohan that wanted further training—like a voice in his head that was getting harder and harder to ignore. What happened in the gym today was not supposed to happen—he wasn't supposed to touch Vegeta, certainly not force himself on the man. And Vegeta was right: it had been his decision. Was that what the Prince had meant by giving into his Saiyan blood? To make that decision and say the things he had said?

' _It was you.'_ He felt goose bumps on his arms just thinking about it. Why had it been so important to him to find out who the Prince was thinking about? It shouldn't have mattered, just like Vegeta said. The man obviously had sex with Bulma, but that didn't seem to bother Gohan the same way for some reason. Was he really going to fault Vegeta for thinking of someone else when he had thought of Videl the first time?

Gohan rolled over on his stomach and folded his arms beneath his chin. But what about Videl? He felt that at some point his actions had been forgivable, but the line had been crossed and was already ten miles back. His heart sank at the thought of her leaving him. The connection they shared was not the same as what he felt towards Vegeta. It was warm, tender, and he truly cared for her—even if he hadn't been the model boyfriend the past three days. But with Vegeta it was different, like raw passion and lust. With Vegeta it was all about the sex.

That's all it boiled down to. But he could have sex now with Videl, so why did he need Vegeta? He had accomplished what he set out to do, so there was no reason to see the Prince again. No, he would not be visiting Capsule Corporation tomorrow. Or the day after, or the day after that, or ever again to see Vegeta. The older Saiyan had talents, but Videl would develop those with practice too. Gohan would take what he learned from Vegeta and teach her. Training complete.

A smile crept onto Gohan's face and he got up to head back home. He focused on his future with Videl and tried to ignore the small ache in the pit of his stomach.

The next day after classes were over, Gohan visited a flower shop near his campus to pick up a dozen red roses for Videl. He felt refreshed since he had made up his mind about Vegeta. Now he was just going to rededicate himself wholly to Videl. He took his time on the short trip to her house, enjoying the build-up of excitement over seeing her.

Upon ringing the doorbell of the Satan household, a servant answered the door and ushered him into the family living room. Gohan always felt a little nervous coming to her house. It was so different from his home and he never felt quite at ease here. The fact that Buu would sometimes show up as if out of nowhere certainly didn't help.

Grateful when he saw his girlfriend bounding towards him, he held out the flowers with a smile. "Hey, Videl! I just wanted to drop by, if that's okay," he beamed, giving her a quick, chaste kiss.

She took the roses and brought them to her face, inhaling the sweet scent, "They're beautiful, Gohan, but you didn't have to bring me anything! Come on back to my room! I was just doing some studying and I'd love your help!" she said, hooking an arm around his and pulling him down the hall.

Once insider her bedroom, Videl carefully laid the flowers on her desk before wrapping her arms around Gohan and giving him a proper kiss. His body warmed from the embrace and he squeezed her tightly before pulling her up against his chest and carrying her to the bed. Only breaking their kiss to gently lay Videl on top of the covers, he carefully crawled over her to regain the lost contact.

Videl giggled underneath him and invited him deeper into her mouth with a few beckoning flicks of her tongue. Gohan happily obliged and slid a hand under her shirt, craving the feeling of her soft skin. He moaned as felt her shudder under his touch and she purred against his lips. Gohan pressed his body against hers, letting her feel the growing need in his groin.

Putting a hand to his chest, Videl pushed him back slightly. "Wait, Gohan, we can't do that here!" she whispered, glancing at the door.

Gohan frowned, "We can do it in an open field, but not your room?"

"There are too many people around. My dad would flip out!" she exclaimed, pushing Gohan further off of her.

Gohan grinned and leaned down to nibble at her ear, "Then you'll just have to be extra quiet, won't you?"

Not amused, Videl gently backhanded his chest in annoyance. "I'm serious. I don't want to do it here."

Sitting up and pulling her beside him, Gohan still looked bemused. "Then we'll go somewhere else. How about that cave again?" he asked with a cock of his eyebrow.

Videl sighed, "I don't feel like it right now. I'm sorry, Gohan, the mood just isn't right anymore."

Trying hard to cover his disappointment with a smile, Gohan put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. "Don't worry about it, Videl. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

His girlfriend's face seemed to light up a little and she placed her hand over his. "Thanks for understanding." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek as if to dispel the heavy mood. "But since you're here, do you mind helping me with this homework?" She gave him a pleading look.

Letting out a small chuckle, Gohan found that he couldn't resist her when she gave him those puppy dog eyes. He pushed the previous thoughts to the back of his mind and nodded in confirmation to her. She grabbed a book and some papers off of her desk and leaned in close to Gohan so that they could both see. After helping her solve a few problems, Gohan found himself enjoying just being near her. Any lingering disappointment had completely vanished.

It was a few hours later before Gohan took his leave of the Satan house. Videl had invited him to stay for dinner, but he didn't want to have to fight Buu for food, so he declined. Giving her one last peck on the lips before anyone could see, he left with a wave.

Choosing to walk for a while instead of flying, Gohan felt a tinge of guilt over not seeing Vegeta. Trying his best to ignore it, he just walked faster in the direction of Mt. Paozu. The gnawing feeling would not desist, instead only intensifying with each step. Gohan stopped and sighed deeply. He had already made up his mind to not see Vegeta again. But he knew he wouldn't be able to move on with the way things had been left. Running away and suddenly ignoring Vegeta after fighting a confession out of him? The well-mannered side of Gohan couldn't accept that. He had to talk to the Prince one last time. It would be too cowardly not to. ' _But it is just talking. Nothing else!'_ Gohan reassured himself as he took flight to Capsule Corp.

Touching down on the front lawn, Gohan frowned at the hour. It was past dinner already, his stomach growled to remind him, was it too late to talk to Vegeta? He was pretty sure Vegeta had no other activities other than training, but would it be too suspicious? Feeling around for Vegeta's ki, he could sense that indeed the hot tempered Prince was alone. Gohan rose into the air again and flew to the spot he felt Vegeta's ki the strongest. Trying to picture the insides of the building, Gohan guessed that Vegeta was in his private bedroom.

Biting his lip, Gohan slowly descended towards the window. He realized that in retrospect what he was doing now was way more suspicious than simply knocking on the door and asking for the Prince. He muffled his ki, hoping that Trunks hadn't picked up on his presence already. Vegeta probably knew he was here though. Gohan pictured very little going unnoticed by the seasoned warrior.

Peeking in the window, Gohan didn't see Vegeta as expected though. Searching for the Saiyan's ki again, Gohan knew he had to be close by. He tried to raise the window, but it wouldn't budge. Gohan frowned. Now he was just awkwardly stalking at the window, but he saw no other option than to stay until Vegeta appeared. If the Prince knew Gohan had tried to sneak into his room before going to knock on the front door, he would never hear the end of it.

Gohan sighed at his predicament, choosing to lightly tap on the window. Hearing a sound in the room, Gohan pressed his face against the glass trying to see what was happening. He caught a glimpse of Vegeta walking towards him from the bathroom and jumped away from the window with a gulp. ' _He's completely naked!'_ He plastered himself against the wall beside the window, praying that Vegeta hadn't really noticed him after all. ' _Maybe he was too busy washing his hair to pay attention to my ki! Maybe he thought it was just the wind!' Maybe he—dammit…'_

The window was flung open and Vegeta leaned out to stare at Gohan. "I didn't think you were like Kakarot's perverted teacher." He had a mixture of annoyance and amusement in his voice. Vegeta then retreated into the room, leaving the window open as invitation.

Gohan glanced nervously at the window, trying to calm himself before going inside. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to muster his courage—not only to say the things he needed to say to Vegeta, but also to not change his mind at the sight of his naked body.

He didn't get very long to think though as Vegeta returned to the window and grabbed him by the shirt. "Quit floating out there like some damned creep!" Vegeta hissed and roughly dragged Gohan through the open window and letting him fall to the floor. Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his exposed chest. "Care to explain why you were outside my window in the first place?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Gohan looked up to answer, but quickly stared back at the floor as a blush spread across his face. "Don't you want to get dressed first?" he laughed nervously. Vegeta didn't immediately answer. The awkward silence caused Gohan to look at the older man out of the corner of his eye. Vegeta had remained in place, studying the boy. Gohan let out a breath, knowing Vegeta had probably already read between the lines of his question.

Finally, Vegeta walked to the dresser and opened it. A few seconds later, "I'm covered."

Gohan stood up and looked at the Prince in full. However, the tight black boxer briefs that Vegeta had put on only proved to draw more attention to his groin. Mentally groaning, Gohan wondered if they were truly the only style Vegeta owned or if he had picked them specifically as a taunt.

"Vegeta, I just needed to talk to you." Gohan suddenly felt very intimidated by his task of telling the full-blooded Saiyan that he wasn't going to have sex with him anymore. He absently bit his lip, trying to think of the best words for the situation. "I know things got a little heated yesterday…."

Vegeta snorted, but let him continue.

"But I am in love with Videl," Gohan finished.

Still remaining silent, nothing on Vegeta's face gave away his emotions other than a slightly raised eyebrow.

Getting no response from the Prince, Gohan felt the need to explain. "I appreciate your help, but I succeeded in my goal. I want to stop training with you," Gohan stammered slightly. He then added in a bow just as an extra show of thanks.

Vegeta finally broke his silence. "I told you we could end it there. I don't know why you flew to my window in the middle of the night to tell me this." Vegeta looked at him with a smirk, "Unless of course, that's not really why you came here."

"I only came here to tell you that," squeaked Gohan in shock. He took a step backwards, quickly feeling the need to flee through the open window, but trying to hold his ground.

"Heh. Just who is it that you're trying to convince here: me…or yourself?" Vegeta asked in a low tone.

"What?" Gohan gulped, "I don't know what you mean." He took another step towards the window.

"I gave you several chances to stop yesterday, but you didn't take them, did you? You were so concerned that I thought of Raditz instead of you during our time together, weren't you? You couldn't even stay away from me for one day! Yet now you say you want to 'stop training' with me?" Vegeta walked towards Gohan and circled around him to block the window. "That's not what the Saiyan I saw in you yesterday wants. That's your weak human side, running away and trying to be a good little boy."

Gohan's cheeks burned from the accusations. Balling his hands into fists at his sides, "I can't keep cheating on Videl! The only reason I even came here was so that I could be with her. If she found out…if she found out the things I've already done, and that I kept doing it…she'd never forgive me," Gohan pleaded with Vegeta to understand.

Crossing his arms over his chest as usual, Vegeta walked towards the bed. "Hn. I suppose it can't be helped that you were raised on this planet, where it is custom to have only one partner at a time. Then go back to your woman, I'm no longer interested." He laid down on the bed and shut his eyes.

Fuming at the Prince's dismissive tone, Gohan glared at the figure on the bed. How dare Vegeta say all those things and then just ignore him! He trembled in anger, "Maybe love is a foreign concept to you, Vegeta, but on Earth we cherish it and fight to protect it!"

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he sprang from the bed, grabbing Gohan by the throat and pushing him against the wall. "Yes, I know the results of your fighting to protect it, all too well!" Vegeta snapped in pure anger, his ki rapidly rising. "And in your father's fight to protect _his_ love, he killed the only one I ever had! As if that were not insult enough, he has kept surpassing me in power, leaving me unable to take revenge for the one man that made living under Frieza's rule bearable!"

Gohan clawed at Vegeta's hands, trying to get him to release his grip, but it seemed to only make the man angrier.

"I was unable to wish Raditz back to life, leaving his murderer as the only other full-blooded Saiyan left. Do you think I would have taken a human partner if there was another choice?" His grip tightened even further. "I saw the Saiyan in you yesterday and I thought…Idiot!" He released his grip and dropped Gohan to the floor. Quickly moving to the open window, he sprung out and took off into the night at an incredible speed without a glance back.

Clutching his chest, Gohan wheezed for air. He knew he would have passed out if Vegeta hadn't released him then. Finally able to catch his breath, Gohan exited through the window as well. He wasn't sure if he would be able to catch Vegeta, but he knew he had to try. He surely couldn't leave things the way they were now.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the universe.

A/N: Yaoi scenes ahead. Thank you to Cluen for being my beta!

Chapter Five

Gohan flew as fast as he could, trying to gain any ground on the fleeing Saiyan. Vegeta's ki was almost overwhelming even from the large distance between the two of them. Gohan could barely make out Vegeta, but was determined to catch up. ' _Why did I have to say anything about love?'_ he thought miserably. As soon as the words had come out of his mouth, he had instantly regretted them. The look on Vegeta's face as he pinned Gohan was terrifying. He had seen the proud man angry plenty of times, but that murderous glare he had just received? He didn't think he had seen that same anger in Vegeta's eyes since Namek.

Body trembling with guilt and a lingering trace of fear, Gohan had no idea what he could possibly say or do to make Vegeta calm down. It was all too easy to look at the standoffish Saiyan and think of him as just an arrogant jerk. The fact that he was usually so unsociable made it easy to forget that he was also capable of intense emotions. Gohan wasn't sure how to approach Vegeta now that those same emotions had overflown.

What did you say to someone after that kind of confession? Gohan's stomach turned just trying to imagine how Vegeta had felt living in the shadow of Goku all those years. Harboring that secret for fifteen years—no wonder he didn't ever want to be around the other warriors. To know that the same person who spared your life and protected you had killed your lover? Even if Piccolo was the one who dealt the killing blow, Vegeta seemed to put all the blame on Goku. Maybe it was because his father had sacrificed himself to beat Raditz? Because he was so desperate to kill his brother that he was willing to die in the process?

Gohan knew what it felt like to lose someone you love. His father having already died twice, not to mention when everyone thought he was dead after planet Namek exploded. But when he had sacrificed himself again in the battle with Cell, and everyone knew that he wasn't going to be wished back, it had been a long struggle for Gohan to get past that. So while maybe the situations were not exactly the same, Gohan definitely knew the feeling of loss Vegeta had described. But he had worked through his survivor's guilt with the help of his mother and friends—Vegeta had probably never shared that with another soul until now. He highly doubted that Vegeta would have shared it with Bulma, they didn't seem like their relationship was built on communication.

But Vegeta had told him. Vegeta had let him touch that lightly tanned skin and those surprisingly soft lips. And Vegeta had wanted him, not his uncle. Gohan's heart clenched at the meaning behind all of it. Somehow in their short time together, it had meant more to Vegeta than Gohan thought possible. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, none of it mattered if he couldn't catch Vegeta.

He was starting to get dizzy from the combination of not eating, being attacked, the rush of his own emotions in response to Vegeta, and now the strain of chasing after the Prince. There was still a considerable gap between the two of them and it seemed to be widening ever so slightly. Gohan glanced around at the terrain beneath them, unsure of where Vegeta's goal was. Maybe even he didn't know where he was going. They were flying west, but Gohan couldn't think of anywhere in particular the man in front might be headed towards.

Stomach growling and muscles starting to ache from the strain put upon them, Gohan wondered how much more he could last like this. Mercifully though it looked as if Vegeta was giving up or had burned through his burst of energy, and Gohan saw him descend into the forest below them. Quickly diving down after him, Gohan flew through the trees and tried to locate Vegeta. Scanning for signs of the older Saiyan as he landed on a large branch, Gohan looked around as his frustration began to rise. ' _Dammit, he's hiding his ki now.'_ Gritting his teeth, Gohan jumped down to the forest floor.

"Hey! Vegeta! Where are you?" he called out loudly, not really expecting a response. Straining to listen for any slight rustle, Gohan was perfectly still. He waited almost a minute before letting out a breath. Vegeta was obviously not going to give up that easily. Gohan sniffed the air, hoping he could catch a break by picking up Vegeta's scent, but still couldn't pick up a trail. With a weary sigh, he decided to just start walking and hope he came across a clue on the way.

Continuing on, he tried to be as stealthy as possible for a while. When that didn't get any results, he resorted to calling out Vegeta's name every few seconds. Leaning against a tree in defeat, Gohan decided to take a break. He knew Vegeta hadn't taken flight again, he would have sensed his ki, but he had no way of knowing if the Prince was even still in this forest. Vegeta was a former mercenary after all; he would probably have been able to traverse on foot and exit the forest already, without leaving trail.

Stomach growling again in protest, Gohan had a sudden idea. Leaping into the air, he flew up above the tree line and surveyed the area. He spotted a wide river flowing through the woods, about a mile north of his position. Grinning, he quickly flew there and dove into the water.

The water was dark, but clear, allowing Gohan to see enough to avoid any obstacles. Swimming through the channel, he saw of flash of light to his right. Turning to get a better look, he saw the tail of a massive carp disappear into the darkness. ' _Bingo!'_ He swam after the giant fish, his stomach giving him all the motivation he needed to catch it. Wrapping his arms tightly around the wiggling tail, he launched himself into the air and threw the fish onto the river bank. Now that it was out of the water, he saw that it was almost double his size and he grinned in triumph.

Quickly making a fire pit and propping up the enormous fish as best he could with branches, he lit the fire with his ki and sat down to watch it cook. A delicious smell started to spread through the air and Gohan's grin widened.

"This fish is going to taste incredible after all that flying! I wonder if I can eat it all by myself though?" he nearly shouted into the dark forest. ' _Heh he, let's see if Vegeta can resist this bait!'_ Gohan thought, mentally patting himself on the back for thinking of this idea. As he sat waiting for the fish to cook, he closely monitored his surroundings. Other than the crackling fire and the murmuring river, the night was quiet. Every so often an animal would call out, making Gohan wonder if perhaps it was a certain Saiyan Prince making them restless. Gohan was starting to get a headache from the amount of concentration he was exercising. On top of that, his dinner was beginning to become too much of a temptation to wait for Vegeta to arrive.

"Ah, looks ready to eat!" Gohan called out loudly into the darkness. Glancing around for Vegeta, he shrugged and used a small ki beam to cut off part of the fish. Not able to eat with any dignity in his current state of hunger, Gohan quickly finished off half of the fish before feeling full. Glad that he had managed to save some to share, he leaned back and patted his belly. ' _Well even though Vegeta didn't show up, that was just what I needed!'_ Gohan smiled, but it morphed into a large yawn.

The long chase and tasty meal were making his eyelids droop. Debating on whether it was worth angering his mother or not, he decided to go ahead and camp in the woods. After all, he wasn't entirely sure of his location, but knew it would be a long flight home. With a good apology, his mother would surely understand. He yawned again. It was warm near the fading fire, so Gohan curled up on the grass and closed his eyes.

"Don't think that I will accept this as an apology. I am still going to kick your ass."

Gohan's eyes snapped open at the sound of the gruff voice. Light was beginning to creep across the sky, making Gohan wonder how long after he had fallen asleep that Vegeta had arrived. Blinking quickly to clear his drowsy mind, he saw the man he had been chasing sitting across the fire pit from him.

Vegeta put the last bite of fish into his mouth and met Gohan's eyes with a smirk. "Finally awake, brat? You chased me half-way across the continent and cooked a meal for me, only to fall asleep?" The Prince crossed his arms over his bare chest.

A small blush flashed over Gohan's cheeks as he noticed Vegeta was still only in his underwear. He hoped that it was still dark enough for the man across from him not to notice.

"If you had come sooner, I wouldn't have fallen asleep," Gohan grumbled softly. He stretched his body which was a little stiff from sleeping on the ground. "You seemed like you didn't want to be around me before, so why did you come now?" He looked back at Vegeta to see a small flicker of emotion pass over the man's face.

Vegeta stayed silent for a long time. Gohan wanted to press the other man, but kept quiet. He could see that the Prince was deep in thought over something. Placing a hand over his neck with a slight frown, he remembered what happened last time he pushed Vegeta. Gohan knew it must have already been a massive blow to the proud warrior's pride to have shown as much emotion as he had last night. So he waited until the brooding man was ready to speak on his own.

"When I performed the fusion with Kakarot, and we became one soul," Vegeta paused, knitting his eyebrows together in frustration. His hand clenched into a trembling fist, and he had to take a deep breath before continuing. "I saw Kakarot as I had not seen him before. When we became separated again, I thought I was able to put that hatred behind me and find peace with what happened so long ago." Vegeta peered intensely at Gohan, almost as if looking past him. "When you came to me for help, it meant nothing to me. I got to taste a male's body again and that was all."

A shiver went up Gohan's spine as he listened to Vegeta speak so honestly. He wanted to say a million things, but something in the Saiyan's voice kept him silent. He needed to hear this without interrupting.

"But the day you surprised me…the day you took control…." The Prince looked away with a scowl. His fingers tightened against his folded arms and his whole body tensed in protest of speaking further. "We were two Saiyans then. I wasn't the only one anymore. And I felt something that I thought I had forgotten." Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked away again.

Frozen in shock, Gohan forced himself to breathe. Something was welling up inside his chest, but he couldn't put a proper name to it. He wasn't even entirely sure what Vegeta meant, but had enough of an idea to set his heart racing. The memories flashed across his mind, how much he had wanted the other man and how Vegeta had felt in his lap. The passion in their kiss and the taste of the Prince. Because of Videl, he had tried to tell himself that there was only sex between him and the man in front of him. No connection, no shared need.

But now, what was he to think? He didn't know much about being a Saiyan, but he had felt something then. Something that had driven him to chase down Vegeta for answers and something that had secretly scared him enough to convince himself that it didn't matter. If the same man who had once crossed the galaxy in a need for vengeance could tell him the truth, why couldn't he be honest with himself?

Gohan stared at the ground, his face wrinkled in confusion. He had been raised to always tell the truth and do the right thing. But he couldn't be honest with Videl and himself at the same time—was it better to do the right thing for his girlfriend or for himself?

"Vegeta, I can't. I love Videl. I want to. I really want to keep seeing you, but I can't," Gohan choked on the words, too overwhelmed by Vegeta's words and his own emotions. "I'm sorry, but we have to stop." He felt Vegeta's sudden presence in front of him and he looked up to see the short Saiyan, crouched with arms resting on his knees.

"I know that Earthlings think it is wrong to be with more than one person. But you are a Saiyan, a warrior race that lives for battle. Our people didn't have the luxury of living in peace, so that sort of relationship was exceedingly rare. I am not going to tell you how to live your life, just give you the information to make a choice," Vegeta said in a quiet, steady tone.

Studying him intensely, Gohan wondered if it was really that simple. ' _Well the Saiyans did it, so you can too!'_ It sounded like an ad on tv trying to sell you some wonderful product or something. It did sound nice after all, to have his cake and eat it too. Part of him wanted to call the number on the bottom of the screen and order right away.

"I understand you, but I'm also human. I can't just pick which convenient parts of my heritage I want to follow," Gohan shook his head. He didn't want this conversation to continue, it was too hard to keep resisting Vegeta—especially now that he was close. That well-trained body on display, he only had to lift a hand to touch the tanned skin.

"Tch, Kakarot was also raised on this planet. Yet he has no problem leaving his family in his pursuit of training. He acts more like a Saiyan than he realizes," Vegeta snorted.

Eyes widening in surprise, Gohan stared at the Prince. "What did you just say?" Gohan asked carefully, wanting to confirm how carefully Vegeta had chosen his words.

"That he intentionally abandoned your family to become stronger…multiple times," Vegeta answered, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

A smile threatened to cross Gohan's face. He was fairly certain that Vegeta hadn't chosen those specific words to push him into the Prince's way of thinking. In fact, he didn't think Vegeta even truly realized what he had said, at least not the implications. ' _His pursuit of training.'_ That was why he had ended up at Capsule Corporation just a few days ago, he own need of training. And a Saiyan never stopped training. Not able to resist the almost giddy feeling inside him, Gohan made his choice.

Leaning forward he cupped Vegeta's face, bringing him close for a kiss. He was grateful that the older Saiyan returned it without hesitation. Gohan was learning to love the way Vegeta kissed: with complete authority and confidence, yet never feeling forceful. He felt hands come to rest on his shoulders before a sudden weight settled into his lap. The teenager didn't mind at all, instead moving his hands from the face of his partner down to Vegeta's waist, pulling the smaller body close.

Running his hands across Vegeta's back, carefully feeling every muscle and scar, Gohan relished each touch. This was the first time they had actually held each other and he didn't mind taking his time. For now at least, since Vegeta's own hands were now exploring his body in an extremely teasing manner. Hearing a low growl, Gohan broke their kiss to see what was wrong, only to see Vegeta rip the shirt off his chest. Vegeta's only response was to smirk, then he pushed Gohan down on to his back and began removing his pants as well.

Eagerly complying, Gohan allowed himself to be undressed, but he wasn't going to let Vegeta have all the fun. Once the Prince stood up to remove his own clothing, Gohan sat up and caught him by the hips. He stared at the older Saiyan's stiff member, briefly wondering how it was going to fit in his mouth. But if Vegeta could do it, then he could too.

"Vegeta, I need some training on this part," Gohan flashed his own smirk before taking the head between his lips. Trying to mimic what Vegeta had done to him, he began to move the shaft in and out of his mouth. Fumbling a little bit, he managed to get into a steady rhythm.

"Hn, then use your tongue and hands more," Vegeta rumbled, running his fingers through Gohan's spiked hair.

Chuckling at his pushy partner, Gohan complied, earning a low moan in response. Tasting the older Saiyan like this was much better than when he had just sampled Vegeta's seed before. It was so much more visceral and intense to know Vegeta's sole pleasure was coming from his mouth. The feeling of that hard cock between his lips only made his own ache more. Even though he was the one on his knees, Gohan felt more in control than he had in any of their other encounters. He could suck a little harder at the end for a moan, use his teeth a little more for a hiss of breath, or use his tongue more to get the neediest of whimpers from the Saiyan. It was much trickier to keep track of his mouth, tongue, and hands than Vegeta had made it seem, but Gohan was enjoying the rush it gave him to experiment like this.

Peeking up to see the effects of his efforts, he saw Vegeta watching him intently through heavy-lidded eyes. The bloom of color in Vegeta's cheeks and his slightly parted lips were hypnotizing. Gohan let out a muffled whimper at the sight. He wanted to remember the way Vegeta was looking at him right now for as long as he lived.

"Not bad, but you will need a lot more practice than that to reach my level," Vegeta chuckled. Gently pushing Gohan's head back, Vegeta freed himself with a devilish grin. "But for now, let's move on." The Prince maneuvered Gohan back into a sitting position and straddled his lap once more.

Suddenly nervous and excited at the mention of moving on, Gohan watched breathlessly as Vegeta grinded their cocks together and began stroking them both in one hand. Feeling their hot flesh rub against each other and Vegeta's bare hand providing an extra sensation was amazing. Yearning for more contact, Gohan was quick to reach and rub his hands over every bit of skin he could find: the tight muscles in Vegeta's thighs, his well-defined abs, his chiseled chest, and his strong arms.

Touching wasn't enough anymore and Gohan leaned his head down to kiss and nip at Vegeta's neck and jawline. The Saiyan let out a purr of approval and pulled one arm out of Gohan's grasp, moving it behind his body.

"I will do the prep work this time, but don't think you'll get off so easy in the future," Vegeta murmured as he exposed his whole neck for Gohan's exploration.

"Wha-? You mean I get to…?" Gohan asked, stunned that the Prince was going to take on a submissive role.

Vegeta looked at him with a smoldering expression and smirked. "Gohan, one day I will do incredible things to your body," Vegeta paused to run his eyes completely over Gohan's figure. "But today is your training, not mine."

A shiver of lust ran through Gohan's body as he was called by his own name; it only intensified with the mental images of him and the Prince tangled in various positions. He pressed their lips back together and greedily pushed into Vegeta's mouth with his tongue, desperate for as much contact with the Saiyan as he could get. Wanting to be inside that heavenly body as fast as possible, he reached around Vegeta and decided to help with the prepping. Bumping into Vegeta's hand as he was stretching himself for entry, Gohan maneuvered his own finger inside.

It was tight and hot and he moaned at the thought of putting his dick inside. Gohan could feel Vegeta's fingers moving to stretch himself to accommodate the teenager and his mind went hazy. He would never forgive himself if he missed this chance to see Vegeta readying himself to be fucked.

"Just a moment," Gohan licked his bottom lip in anticipation. Gently reaching both hands to hold the Prince by his thighs, he lifted Vegeta off his lap and laid the Saiyan down on his back. Then grabbing a leg and lifting it high enough in the air to twist Vegeta on his side and spread that firm ass for a good view, Gohan licked along the lean calf muscle of Vegeta. "Continue," he whispered against that tan skin.

"Hn, you'd better not be so eager that you cum immediately," Vegeta chided him with a cocky grin as he resumed stretching himself.

"We'll see," Gohan quipped back with a half smirk. Making no attempt to hide his staring as he watched Vegeta, he whimpered at every movement, picturing it was his dick and not those fingers moving in and out. The Prince was pumping two fingers inside himself, stretching and yearning for what Gohan was going to give him. That Vegeta wanted him so badly, he was willing to finger his own ass in this position—it was the most arousing sight of the night. Wanting to reward the Prince for an amazing show, Gohan began to stroke the Saiyan's dick, smearing pre-cum along the shaft as he matched the pace of Vegeta's fingers.

Vegeta's hips rocked in response and he moved his hand away from his opening, pulling his leg from Gohan's grip and sitting up. Moving as though he was going to straddle the teenager's waiting cock, Gohan grabbed him and stopped him from settling down.

"Wait, I want to see you on your knees, Vegeta," Gohan purred into the older man's ear. A sound of approval rumbled deep in Vegeta's chest and he moved out of Gohan's lap before flipping onto his hands and knees.

"I'm not your human woman," waving his perfectly sculpted ass high in the air in a teasing manner, "You'd better not hold anything back with me."

Gohan had to squeeze the base of his cock tightly while he watched the erotic display, suddenly mourning that Vegeta no longer had a tail. Promising himself that getting all their tails restored would be his very next wish on the Dragon Balls, he moved into position behind the Prince. Guiding his dick into the tight ring, Gohan could feel Vegeta tense underneath him. He waited a second to see if the Prince would protest, but getting no response, he pushed further inside.

Not able to hold back the groans, Gohan gripped onto Vegeta's slender hips tightly. He skin was burning and the tight passage was sucking his cock further inside. Pushing all the way inside his partner, he ran his hand gently across Vegeta's back, hoping it would make the tense figure relax.

"I told you not to hold back," Vegeta snorted, rocking his body forward and then back to pump Gohan's large cock inside himself.

Grabbing the shorter man by his hips, Gohan thrust deep inside with a short growl. "I promise I won't, my Prince." He grinned as Vegeta froze in surprise at his title being called. Deciding to take advantage of the brief pause, he drove hard into that welcoming ass. Waves of intense pleasure radiated through his body each time he dove into that that blissful heat. He kept his promise of not holding back, giving Vegeta his full power with every movement he made.

In turn, the Prince welcomed him by matching Gohan's momentum with his own. It was definitely not a one-sided performance; Vegeta was giving as much as he took. Gohan grinned in pleasure at the beautiful way their bodies fit together—Vegeta's compact size complementing his taller, lean body perfectly. That he had almost let himself miss out on this experience only made Gohan revel in its deliciousness even more. Moans were freely escaping both their lips as Gohan pushed every inch of himself over and over into Vegeta.

With one hand on the Prince's hip to keep his steady pace, Gohan's other hand roamed over Vegeta's back—lightly racking his nails over rippling muscles. This perfect body was his now, only he could enjoy it like this. An image of Vegeta and Bulma briefly flashed in his mind and he growled in response. No matter what those two did together, she couldn't satisfy the Prince the way that he could: the way that only a Saiyan could. Gohan smiled at the victory only he was aware of and refocused himself on the man beneath him.

Every single thing about Vegeta was a turn on for him. That incredible body; the way Gohan could tell that he was trying to hold back his moans, but couldn't; that even on his knees, he still tried to be in charge; and the utterly amazing sight of Gohan's pale cock sliding in and out of his tan cheeks.

It was a testament to Gohan's self-control that he had lasted this long. Each movement took the boy closer to completion, even though he desperately wished it could last forever. Every sound that poured from Vegeta's mouth pushed him closer to the brink. His hips were crashing against Vegeta's with each powerful thrust and his need for release was almost suffocating.

Without warning, he pulled completely out of Vegeta. Grabbing tightly onto the Prince's legs, Gohan quickly flipped the smaller figure over on his back. Vegeta looked like he was about to angrily protest, but Gohan drove deep inside him again—changing Vegeta's growl into a moan of pleasure.

"I couldn't resist seeing your face," Gohan smirked at the glower he was receiving. Pulling one leg tight against his abdomen and wrapping his other hand firmly around Vegeta's dripping cock, Gohan began to pound into that tight heat as hard as he could. Seeing Vegeta writhe and arch his body under the powerful movements, Gohan had to bite his lip to keep himself in control. He wanted to explode and was panting heavily from the exertion of not giving in just yet.

"Vegeta," was all he was able to say without breaking his concentration. Hoping the man got the message, he pumped the Prince's dick faster, trying desperately to bring him to completion first. Feeling the already taut body beneath him, tense even more, Gohan watched the Prince with anticipation. Vegeta gritted his bared teeth as he whipped his head back and forth from the deep thrusts. Eyes rolling back, Vegeta's whole body stilled for a fraction of a second, before Gohan saw him splatter both their bodies with his milky cum.

The sight and knowledge that Vegeta has just orgasmed from Gohan's cock being deep inside him was like an overload to Gohan's system. He wanted to hang on, wanted to enjoy the way Vegeta's body pulled him in even tighter now, but it was too overwhelming to continue. With a lusty growl he pushed as deep as he could go inside the Prince and let his own load go with a shudder.

Body trembling, he pulled out of Vegeta and collapsed on the ground next to him, heaving for air. Looking at the man next to him also taking in gasping breaths, Gohan couldn't resist nuzzling his head into the crook of Vegeta's neck as he tried to recover from the intensity he had just experienced. Vegeta was too out of breath to comment, instead just putting a hand on Gohan's cheek in acceptance. They both lay there in silence as they slowly regained control of their bodies; their simple touch being the only communication that they needed. After a few minutes passed, Vegeta gently extracted himself from Gohan and sat up. Locking eyes with the half-Saiyan, he spoke in a serious tone.

"Gohan, you can give your woman all of your human self you want. But only give your Saiyan side to me."

Sitting up, Gohan vowed, "Yes, my Prince," before nibbling at Vegeta's neck.

"About damn time you acknowledged it," Vegeta said with a smirk, capturing Gohan's face and kissing him slowly. Their tongues met in a gentle melding, not the passion-fueled lust of earlier. After being satisfied, Vegeta pulled back and stood. "Let's go, there is plenty of time for more training later," he murmured, letting just the tiniest bit of disappointment into his voice.

Gohan nodded and moved to get dressed. He knew his mother would be on official panic mode since he was gone all night, but everything that had just happened was worth the tantrum she would throw when he came back. Frowning at his torn shirt, he wondered if it looked worse to go home with no shirt or one that was completely ripped in the front. Deciding to just make up a story about giving it to someone worse off than him, he left it on the ground.

Glancing over at Vegeta, he couldn't help but snicker at the idea of the proud man strolling through the front doors of Capsule Corporation in nothing but his tight underwear. ' _It would almost be worth an extra scolding just to see the expression on everyone's faces!'_ But he knew it would be a little too suspicious to show up shirtless with an almost naked Vegeta after being gone all night.

Vegeta shot a glare his way, but still stole one last kiss before flying off with a nod of his head. Gohan watched him gracefully move through the air before also taking flight. He sighed happily, today was the best day of his life. How many people on this planet could have the two perfect lovers that he had? One who stirred his loving human emotions and he could be gentle and tender with. And one who stirred his primal Saiyan instincts and who he would never have to hold back with. One to live an outward romantic relationship with and one to give him a secret training that no one else in the universe could give him.

Gohan changed his mind. It wasn't the best day of his life because it could only get better from here. It was just the start of the best life he could hope for.

The End

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who gave this story a chance! I know I have a lot to improve on still, so I appreciated all the comments and feedback I received! I know it's not a popular pairing, so it made all the support that much more meaningful! It warms my heart to know there are still DBZ yaoi supporters out there! :D


End file.
